


Hat Trick

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Sports, Athletes, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Cocky Dean, Dean is a Little Shit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Night Stand, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hockey player Dean Winchester is looking to get laid for the third night in a row when he meets an intriguing guy in a trenchcoat whose name sounds very familiar. At his game the next day, he finds out why. </p><p>He learns to break his one rule when it comes to dating and finds himself happier than he would have ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Stand

“Why is it that we go out after practice, every time, when we have a game the next day? Does anyone else think that’s a bad idea?” Garth asked. 

“Probably,” Dean shrugged, taking a sip of beer.

Benny, who was next to Dean in their booth, threw a wadded up napkin and hit Garth in the nose which made Dean laugh.

“Forget if it’s a bad idea, it’s a special night for Dean,” Victor pointed out, raising his glass of beer in cheers.

“How could I forget? He’s trying to get laid for the third night in a row,” Benny rolled his eyes and jokingly held up his own beer.

“You’re just jealous you couldn’t get laid the past two nights,” Dean laughed, “And you won’t tonight.” 

Benny scoffed and continued his banter with Victor and Garth. Dean finished his beer and gave the bar another glance. It wasn’t very late, only ten, but the place was crowded with plenty of good-looking people. Another table in the bar had more of their teammates from the Kansas City Bullets. 

Dean was bi, and a select few guys on the team knew it, but there was no way he would sleep with a teammate. That was just begging for a mess. His eyes also skipped over a table of women because while beautiful, were obviously not looking for a one stand night. It was clearly a girl’s night out that Dean knew from experience would most likely end in rejection.

Dean’s eye caught on a beautiful blonde at the bar who he missed before so she couldn’t have been there long. Surprisingly, no one was next to her on either side to heckle her and offer to buy her a drink so Dean figured he’d try his luck. 

“Later boys, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean winked and left the table without a backwards glance. 

“Whiskey, make it a double,” Dean said as he stepped up to the bar. The bartender nodded and got to it. He looked at the woman he was after. “Mind if I sit?”

“Go right ahead,” she smiled. Her teeth were straight and unbelievably bright. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if she said she did toothpaste commercials. 

“Name’s Dean,” Dean smiled back and sat down. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Their conversation was going well, very well in fact, with the usual banter and small talk. There was occasional flirting and arm touching too and it was looking good for Dean’s third night in a row. 

Dean was on his third drink, she on her fourth, when a group of five guys strolled into the bar. He wouldn’t have noticed but they were loud so he turned to look at them. They somehow seemed familiar but he couldn’t place where he knew them from, if at all. Figuring it was nothing, Dean went back to talking to the woman. 

They continued to talk and Dean was about to ask if she wanted to get out of there when one of the guys came up and interrupted. 

“Hey pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?”

“I have one, thanks,” she tried to brush him off and turned back to face Dean. 

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that. I just want to buy you a drink,” he tried again.

“Listen buddy, she said no. Back off,” Dean said, warning clear in his voice.

“What are you going to do about it?” he said, stepping into Dean’s space. As a hockey player, he could throw down but he really didn’t want to. He would much rather take the woman next to him back to his hotel.

Dean was going to tell the guy to get lost again when one of the other men in the group came over. He was, oddly enough, in a trench coat and had unruly dark brown hair. Despite the fashion sense, the guy was attractive and Dean’s eyes moved to him instead of the threatening guy in front of him.

“That’s enough, Bartholomew,” the newcomer said. Bartholomew was about to protest but a stern look from the second guy and he sulked off. Dean raised his eyebrows, impressed, and eyed the guy up and down. 

“Wow,” Dean acknowledged, “Thanks for helping with your friend there. I didn’t want to cause a scene.”

“Fight, you mean,” the guy looked at Dean with an intense blue-eyed gaze. 

“Not if I could help it. I don’t generally get in bar fights,” Dean responded. 

“Bartholomew usually doesn’t either.”

“Rough day at the office?” Dean guessed. He hadn’t meant to sound flirtatious but he could hear the blonde get up behind him, loudly scoff and make a big show of leaving. 

“You could say that. Sorry about…”

“That’s okay,” Dean said, his eyes not leaving this bizarre but intriguing guy and forgetting the chick immediately. “You want to sit?”

The guy looked back at his group, none of whom paid him any attention. Dean was hoping he’d say yes, since his original choice was out of there. He wasn’t about to go back to his friends and say he struck out.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

“I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.”

“Castiel,” Dean repeated, thinking hard, “That sounds familiar.”

“I don’t see how. We don’t know each other,” Castiel observed. Something in his eyes led Dean to believe he was hiding something.

“We do now,” Dean grinned. The whiskey in him made him stop trying to remember where and why he had definitely heard that name before and why the guys he came in with looked so familiar, too. 

Dean started over with the small talk. Castiel explained, very vaguely, that he had stress at work and that tomorrow was a big day. 

“Like a big deal going down or client or something?” Dean asked, drinking more whiskey. The trenchcoat, along with a suit and tie, made Castiel seem like a businessman. He had bought Castiel a whiskey as well despite him protesting that he didn’t normally drink. 

“Something like that,” Castiel sighed, finishing his second whiskey.

“Sounds like you need more,” Dean said, signaling for the bartender to bring a couple more. 

“I don’t…”

“Listen, Cas…it’s my treat, okay?” Dean said, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder. It was more firm and muscular than he thought it would be. Must work out after being in the office all day, Dean figured.

“Cas?” Castiel asked with a wrinkled nose.

“Sorry, my bad…”

“No,” Cas smiled for the first time since sitting down, “I like it.”

“You’re fit for a tax accountant,” Dean joked, giving his shoulder a small squeeze before letting go, making Cas laugh. Cas hadn’t said exactly what he did for a living so Dean just guessed based on his clothing.

The two continued to drink and laugh more and more until these whiskeys were gone, too. Cas was a little awkward but loosened up more the more he drank.

Dean tried to signal the bartender again, definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. He had an obviously stronger tolerance than Cas but they were both solidly drunk. The bartender shook her head.

“Okay, Cas,” Dean said, looking right into Cas’s magnificent blue eyes. “We’ve been cut off. So, I’m going home.”

Cas’s face fell a little.

“Would you like to come with me?” 

Cas smiled and nodded.

 

\---

They left the bar without a word to the people they came with. Dean didn't even care who saw him leave with a guy. It was a struggle to get a cab and for Dean to get the address of his hotel out and then to pay when they arrived. He overtipped by a handsome amount but didn’t care because he had money to spare.

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him out of the cab and inside the hotel. 

“This is a very nice building, Dean,” Cas admired. “But why are you in a hotel?”

“I don’t live in Chicago, I’m from Kansas,” Dean said, taking Cas’s hand again to guide him to the elevator. “I’m here for work.” 

Cas nodded and Dean felt satisfaction that he could be just as vague as Cas was being about work. Dean took pride in being able to get in peoples’ pants without mentioning he was a famous athlete. 

The two stepped into the elevator. Dean looked at Cas and down to his lips but didn’t get a chance to do anything else before Cas brought their lips together. Cas’s lips were as soft as he had hoped they would be when he first walked up at the bar.

Cas backed them up so Dean’s back was against the wall of the elevator. They had just started using tongue when they stopped moving and the doors opened. Cas dragged Dean out of the elevator.

“What room?” Cas asked impatiently. Cas was much more assertive than in the bar where he had seemed slightly shy and Dean didn’t mind one bit.

Dean led them there quickly and Cas slammed the door shut just by pushing Dean against it once they got in. This kiss was a lot more frantic and searching and Dean gave Cas everything he was looking for.

Cas kissed Dean’s neck making Dean moan and started working his shirt off over his head. Dean got to work too, pushing the trench coat to the floor, followed by his suit jacket. Guiding them further into the room, Dean started undoing the buttons of Cas’s shirt and got his tie off. The kissing and wandering hands continued until Cas’s legs hit the bed. 

He sat down took off his shoes and socks slowly, watching Dean do the same. Both were shirtless and breathing hard. Cas pulled Dean towards him by the belt in his jeans and started to undo it.

“Cas…” Dean breathed, getting harder.

“Dean,” Cas said, looking up at him as he pulled the belt out of the jeans and worked the pants down and away. Dean moved Cas back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed his lips, then his neck leaving marks and bruises, before slowly kissing down his chest and stomach. Dean made quick work of the belt buckle and pants so they were both in their boxers. 

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I just… I usually don’t go home with handsome strangers I meet in a bar,” Cas confessed. “Ever, actually.”

“Handsome, huh?” Dean grinned before kissing Cas again. “Nothing says this just has to be for tonight, Cas.”

“No, but…”

“But nothing. We’ll have a good time and then see where we’re at tomorrow, okay? Maybe talk over breakfast.”

Cas nodded and smiled a little, clearly more comfortable. Dean leaned back down and kissed Cas, getting more passionate and open mouthed as he went on. Dean gave a roll of his hips to move their erections together and Cas threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“Jesus, Cas. Make noises like that, I’m not gonna last,” Dean said, rolling his hips again. 

Cas pulled off Dean’s boxers and his own before flipping them over to be on top. They took a moment to look and admire, slowly running their hands up and down each other’s chests. Cas’s hand travelled farther and gently wrapped around Dean’s dick. After a few slow pumps up and down to make Dean moan and fall apart bit by bit, Cas asked if he had lube and condoms.

“Table…top dr…drawer,” Dean managed. Thankfully, Cas’s hand stopped which was only good because Dean was dangerously close already. Whatever it was about this guy was making Dean’s head spin. 

Cas squirted lube into one hand to work Dean open. He was thorough but quick and Dean was ready for Cas.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean begged, “fuck me.”

Being the bottom was still pretty new for Dean but he liked it more than he thought he ever would. Also, Cas being in control like he had been when his buddy was being creepy in the bar earlier? It was hot.

Cas was eager to fuck Dean and did so after more lube, a condom, and a quick snap of his hips.

“Cas,” Dean groaned loudly. 

Cas moved in and out, building a rhythm. Dean had his legs up around Cas’s waist, ankles locked behind him. Cas leaned down to kiss Dean before sucking and biting his neck, not slowing down his thrusts one bit. 

“Cas…fuck, I’m close,” Dean said, barely loud enough for Cas to hear. They had their hands on each other’s hips until Cas told Dean what to do.

“Touch yourself, Dean,” Cas said, in a deep and commanding voice. With that voice and Cas’s thrusts hitting his spot every time, after only a few strokes he was coming and practically yelling Cas’s name. A few more thrusts and Cas was right behind him. Dean watched him groan and could feel him come inside him. A couple more thrusts to come back down and he pulled out before lying down next to Dean.

“Holy shit,” Dean said, still breathing hard. His brain was mush at that moment anyways but he couldn’t think of a better orgasm he had had, ever. 

“That good?” Cas smiled. Dean nodded. 

Cas threw the condom out before he got a towel from the bathroom to clean off Dean’s chest. He kissed over the marks on Dean’s neck as he cleaned him which was more intimate than he was used to but he surprisingly didn’t mind. Cas made Dean want to stay, which was also new.

They fell asleep tangled together. 

 

\---

Dean woke up when his phone wouldn’t stop ringing from his jeans on the floor. He got up and answered, quickly closing himself in the bathroom to not wake Cas. 

“Benny, hey, calling to congratulate me?” Dean said with his usual cocky attitude. 

“Please tell me you went home with that blonde chick and not the guy in the trench coat,” Benny said. Dean was confused why it would matter. 

“Hey, the coat wasn’t creepy…” Dean tried to defend Cas.

“It’s not that. Do you know who that is, who he was with?” 

Dean remembered feeling like he should know them but just forgot to care. 

“No, should I?” Dean asked, scared of the answer. 

“That was the new center for the Angels. Those guys were his teammates!” Benny said, almost yelling into the phone. “We’re playing them tonight, remember? That’s why we’re in town!”

Oh, shit, Dean thought. That made sense, he remembered seeing on TV that the Angels had a new center a few days ago and had noted the weird name. Castiel Novak. 

“Oh, shit,” Dean said out loud. His damn alcohol-sloshed brain was no use yesterday helping him remember that.

He quickly said goodbye to Benny before he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He spared Cas a glance as he stood in the doorway. He was good looking and looked peaceful as he slept. Dean knew he would regret this but besides not sleeping with teammates, he didn’t sleep with other players in the league. Again, it would be too messy. He didn’t want to take crap from anyone, including other players and the media. 

Dean sighed and left the room.


	2. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to try really hard to focus on his game and not a certain player on the opposing team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, no beta. Any confusion on something hockey related, let me know and I can clarify. Thanks!

“What the hell, man?” Benny asked as soon as Dean got into the locker room later that day. 

After he had left Cas in the hotel room, even though it belonged to Dean, he went straight to the ice and practiced for a little to calm down and clear his head before he grabbed some lunch. Skating and shooting always cleared his mind of everything and that time was no different. 

Now, he was getting grilled by Benny who wanted to know all about Dean’s night. It was getting close to game time and the guys were in the locker room suiting up. All the skating before was for nothing as Dean was reminded of how stupid he had been last night. 

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Dean said, facing his locker and his number 67 jersey. Benny’s locker was next to his and he didn’t let up.

“Come on, did you get breakfast? Cuddle?” Benny mocked. Dean’s stomach flipped as he remembered falling asleep tangled up with Cas and the promised breakfast that didn’t happen. It just made him feel worse about leaving. Dean never felt bad about leaving but then again, he never promised breakfast or woke up next to someone. It had been nice and new and scary.

Dean started to get changed and to get all of his gear on. The more Benny pressed, the angrier Dean got.

“Dean, how…”

“Look, Benny, just shut up, okay?” Dean snapped, surprising himself and a couple teammates who overheard. Everyone knew Dean and Benny were friends and linemates so it was weird for him to yell.

“Hey, I’m sorry brother. Out of line, I get it,” Benny focused on his pads and skates.

“It’s just… it could have gone somewhere but I don’t date other hockey players, you know?” Dean said quietly, feeling less angry now. He kind of felt empty. 

“I know. It’s a good rule, too.” Benny said. “Just avoid him on the ice tonight.”

Dean nodded.

\---

 

That turned out to be impossible. Cas was on Dean’s mind while they warmed up and it was distracting him so much he kept missing passes. The crowd was filling in but Dean hardly noticed.

“Winchester, come on!” Rufus Turner, the coach, yelled for what felt like the thousandth time.

It wasn’t any easier when the Chicago Angels showed up to take the ice. Dean immediately spotted Cas, it was impossible not to, and he was distracted again. Cas looked different, bulkier, in all of his hockey gear than in his trenchcoat but Dean knew what was underneath all of it. The smooth skin and muscles…

Knock it off, Dean thought. He shook his head and took a practice shot. 

Dean waited near the center of the ice to start another drill. Cas and his team were still skating around and Cas was skating towards Dean as they took a warmup lap. When their eyes met, Cas had a quick look of surprise that turned quickly into a glare.

Benny nudged him from the side to start the drill and Dean got one past their own goalie, Ash. That glare probably would have left Dean rooted to the spot for a while if Benny hadn’t made him move. It was filled with so much hate and it was even colder than the look he used on Bartholomew in the bar. 

Shamefully, Dean continued with the drills and didn’t dare look over to the other team again.

\---

Dean and Cas were both the starting centers for their team and met in the middle of the ice for the puck drop.

Cas glared again but Dean had gathered himself to vow to not let this mistake effect his game or his team. He was a professional and this game was huge. They were nearing the end of the season and both teams were fighting to be division champions.

This is why I don’t sleep with other players, Dean thought to himself bitterly. Too much bullshit.

The puck dropped and the Angels got possession. The entire first period was a lot of back and forth and several penalties. Both teams were strong defensively and there were few scoring opportunities. Their intense rivalry added to the heightened play.

Anytime Cas got near Dean, he would check him into the boards or at least try to. It got harder when Dean caught on and fought back with his own checks. They were clean enough hits with the puck nearby that the refs didn’t call anything on them. Yet. 

The second period started with the Angels and Bullets tied at zero. Dean charged up the ice with the puck. He passed it when he saw a rival player flying at him. Cas had come at Dean with all he had to check him into the boards. Dean sidestepped and used Cas’s momentum against him to send him flying into the wall and he went down hard. There was only a brief moment for Dean to enjoy a self-satisfied smirk before Cas was up and the gloves were off.

“Are you serious?” Cas said, coming at Dean. Dean met him halfway and they grabbed onto each other’s jerseys for balance. 

“You keep coming at me, that’s what happens,” Dean shrugged. The referees saw they were fighting and blew the whistle to stop the game. The crowd was cheering and the fans in the front row were banging on the glass.

“Just playing the game, Winchester,” Cas said before he connected a punch with Dean’s nose. He could feel blood but it wasn’t too bad.

“Look, you’re pissed, I know…”

“That doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Cas said in almost a growl. It would have been hotter if he didn’t seem hell bent on killing Dean. Several more punches were thrown by both, Cas landed a lot more, before the refs broke it up. 

Both were sent to their penalty boxes so each team had to play with four guys. A minute in and the Angels scored off a goal by Raphael. 

“Fuck,” Dean cursed as he skated back to his bench. He hoped the camera caught it because he was kind of famous for swearing on TV. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Rufus barked when he got to the bench.

“Nothing, he came at me,” Dean explained. 

“I saw he kept coming. Anything you need to tell me?” 

“No,” Dean said firmly. 

“Good. Now, get back out there,” Rufus commanded. 

Dean, with his nose still bleeding a little, got back on the ice. The second period finished with the Angels still up one to zero. Despite being down, Ash was having a great game in goal for them. In the locker room for intermission, Benny came up to Dean.

“You all right? That Novak did a number to your face.”

“I’m fine, man. Word to the wise, though, don’t piss off the nerd Angel. I just really want to win this one.”

They did. Early in the final period, the game was tied by Benny while they were on a power play. The Bullets won with less than five minutes left in the game after Dean slammed back a perfect pass from Benny. It didn’t seem possible to Dean that any goal had ever felt sweeter. He made sure to bump into Cas, hard, on his way to celebrate with his teammates. Dean knew he was wrong for leaving Cas that morning but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get revenge for the fight. 

After the game, the press wanted to talk to Dean and he happily obliged. He took off his jersey and pads to be in just his long sleeve under shirt but left the bottom half of his equipment, skates and all, on as he stepped out of the locker room to the press area. 

Blinding lights halted him for him for a moment and microphones were shoved into his face. 

“Dean, how does it feel to score the game winning goal?”

“How does it feel to beat the Angels?”

Those were the loudest questions so the only ones Dean really heard. He flashed his winning smile that had hockey fans everywhere nuts about him and answered. 

“It felt great, nothing better than scoring and helping my team win. We played great tonight and I always love beating the Angels. We both got our eyes on winning the division so…”

“What about your fight tonight?” a reporter interrupted.

“Oh, that?” Dean laughed. “No big deal, it happens. Tensions run high in a rivalry game like that.”

“So, it wasn’t personal with Novak?”

“Was that his name?” Dean joked, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks from hearing Cas’s name. 

“Those marks on your neck… they from anyone special?” 

The reporters asked about Dean’s personal life a lot and he normally didn’t mind but tonight it was a slightly sore subject. Dean reached up to touch his neck where Cas had left a couple of hickeys. Speaking of Cas, he and his team were walking from their locker room and behind the reporters.

“No. These aren’t from anyone important,” Dean said. He had left his hand on the marks and caught Cas’s eye as he said it. Cas’s eyes narrowed. Dean thanked the press and ducked back into the locker room.

\---

 

Back in the locker room, Victor and Garth came up to Dean at his locker. They had already changed and stood while Dean sat on the bench to remove his skates. 

“Hey man, have a good time last night?” Victor asked.

“Yeah, that blonde was smoking,” Garth added. 

“She was, wasn’t she?” Dean said, throwing his skates into his locker. These two didn’t know who Dean really went home with last night and he wasn’t about to correct them. Things would have been a hell of a lot easier if he had gotten with what’s-her-tits instead of Cas.

Dean continued to gloat about his hat trick of three nights in a row while he got his equipment off. Victor and Garth congratulated him for that and his game-winning goal before heading back to the hotel. 

Since he took the longest, only Benny was around to go back with him to the hotel. The two walked out of Chicago’s massive arena and went to hail a cab. All the fans had cleared out and it was pretty quiet for the big city. 

Not too far from them was Castiel, who was walking to his car, an old beater. He had that trench coat on again.

“Gimme a sec, Benny,” Dean said, walking away without waiting for an answer.

“Cas, hey,” Dean said, catching Cas right at his door. Cas turned around and glared when he saw who it was and crossed his arms.

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas snapped.

“I get that you’re mad, really, but…”

“I don’t think you do. You lied to me and you used me.”

“I didn’t lie! I had every intention of taking you out for a nice breakfast. But I don’t date other hockey players,” Dean shrugged.

“That’s your excuse?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t. The travel, other players, the media…”

“You’re worried what other people will say,” Cas stated. “Like what you said to the reporters tonight. I’m no one important, right?”

“Okay, that was harsh. I was mad about the fight!” Dean argued. 

“Fine. But you really value their opinions so highly? And those of other people, people who don’t even know you?”

“It shouldn’t matter but it does,” Dean answered. 

“I knew who you were and I didn’t care.”

“You… you knew?” 

“Yes. It was amusing watching you guess what my job was,” Cas said, still hard-faced. 

“I bet,” Dean huffed. Cas had a point, Dean had treated him poorly, but now he was being difficult.

There was a brief pause.

“Let me make it up to you,” Dean tried. They could try to be friends, right?

“I’m not interested,” Cas said, opening his car door. Wrong. 

“Cas, come on,” Dean pleaded. 

“Good-bye, Dean,” Cas said, getting in. He shut his car door and drove off.

\---

 

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed when Sam answered after the third call.

“Mmm, wha…Dean? What…” Sam replied, struggling to wake up.

“Rise and shine, Sammy. You gonna sleep all day?” Dean joked.

“Time differences, man. Do you know what time it is here in California?”

“No,” Dean admitted. “But look, Sam... I fucked up.”

“What now?” Sam asked, sounding a little more alert.

“You say that as if I fuck up a lot,” Dean responded defensively.

“You do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do…”

“You didn’t call to bicker like we’re kids again,” Sam sighed, “what happened?”

“I slept with someone,” Dean started.

“Are they pregnant?”

“It was a dude,” Dean answered. Dean had always been grateful for his brother’s acceptance of his sexuality. It made things a lot easier. 

“Did you catch something?” Sam wondered.

“What? No! How sketchy do you think I am?”

“You don’t want me to answer that, Dean.”

“Fine. He’s a hockey player but I didn’t know,” Dean explained. 

“So, you broke your one rule and I guess that means you can’t you date him either.”

“It’s complicated.”

“You're probably making it out to be worse than it is. Does this have anything to do with your fight last night?”

Dean froze. Should he come clean here or keep his brother in the dark?

“Maybe,” Dean lied. “I don’t know what to do here.”

“Have you talked to him since?” Sam questioned. 

“Yeah, didn’t go well.”

“Then my best advice is to keep trying, if you want to. But when’s the next time you’ll see him if you both travel all the time?”

“I’m sure we’ll run into each other again. Thanks, Sam. I’ll let you get your beauty rest,” Dean teased. 

“Haha,” Sam laughed humorlessly, “Talk to you later, Dean.”


	3. Off His Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confuses his friends when he doesn't look to pick up a girl in a bar the night before their next game.

After the Bullets played the Angels, they headed to Milwaukee to play the Devils next. There was one travel day between games. It was another hotel in another city. Most of the team did what they usually did the night before a game and popped into a local bar. Dean, Victor, Garth and Benny were all in a booth together.

Dean was staring into his third whiskey, not paying attention to their conversation. 

“Come on, let’s take bets,” Henriksen said. “I bet Dean strikes out tonight. Anyone?”

“I’ll bet he gets laid. Several ladies at the bar have been giving him the eye,” Garth chimed in.

Dean looked up and found the women Garth meant. He hadn’t noticed and he really didn’t care. It didn’t really cross Dean’s mind to pick up anyone, not tonight. His mind was too preoccupied with a pissed off and blue eyed hockey player plus the fact that he should be over the whole thing already. Since when did Dean Winchester get mopey after a one night stand gone sour? It wasn’t the first time it had happened. 

“Dean, you all right brother?” Benny asked.

“Yeah, fine. Just tired, I guess,” Dean lied. He finished his drink and stood up. “I’m gonna head out.”

“Aw, come on! I just bet on you!” Garth protested. 

“He’s not feeling it tonight. Pay up,” Victor grinned, accepting cash from a now sullen Garth. 

“Night, guys,” Dean said. If he was in a better mood, he would have laughed at the exchange between his teammates. 

He left the three of them and stood outside to hail a taxi back to their hotel. It was one of the nicest ones in the city and Dean was looking forward to getting a good night’s sleep. 

At the hotel, Dean got comfortable in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He flopped on to one of the queen size beds and turned on the TV. It was on a sports channel that was covering the Chicago Angels game. They had played the Devils tonight and a reporter was talking to Castiel. 

Of freaking course, Dean groaned inwardly. He considered changing the channel but decided to leave it.

“What does tonight’s win mean for your team?” the reporter asked. 

“It’s great to beat another team in the division, puts us a win closer to the Bullets,” Cas answered.

“Speaking of the Bullets, what can you tell us about your fight last night against Bullets center Dean Winchester?” the reporter wanted to know.

This ought to be good, Dean smiled to himself. He watched Cas swallow, hard, and lick his lips before answering. Despite the guy hating him, Dean found that hot even though he shouldn’t. 

“Oh, that was… that wasn’t anything. Nothing personal, just a very tense game… the rivalry and everything….” Cas trailed off. Dean had to laugh a little. It wasn’t that different from his own detached and diplomatic answer last night. It wasn’t good for a player to smack talk other teams or players because trades happened all the time. You never know where you might end up and who you might be stuck with.

“So, it’s going well with the new team?”

“Uh, yeah, very well. They’re a great group of guys and I’ll do what I can to help us win,” Cas said.

“All right, thanks Castiel,” the reporter finished and the station switched to something else. Dean could only guess that Cas was saying what he had to about his new team because Dean knew they could be a bunch of dicks. The rivalry between the Bullets and Angels went deeper than just fighting for the division title, they genuinely disliked each other.

Dean flipped off the TV but he couldn’t fall asleep as quickly as he wanted to because he kept replaying the interview in his head. Maybe he was imagining it, but there could have been a slight pink in Cas’s cheeks when the reporter said his name. But probably not.

 

The next morning, the Bullets took the ice for a morning skate to practice for their game against the Devils. Dean, for not getting enough sleep, was surprisingly focused. The sharp snaps in the air from the pucks hitting the sticks of his teammates and the glide of his skates were enough of a distraction to keep Castiel Novak out of his head. 

Hockey was almost always something he could use as a distraction, for as long as he could remember. Their dad had signed him and Sam up for hockey when they were little as mainly a reason to get them out of the house while he drank in self-pity. While Sam only played for a couple of years before playing soccer instead, Dean immediately took to it and was a natural. He had been good enough for the Junior USA team in high school and was drafted by the Bullets’ minor league team after he graduated. He spent a year there before getting called up to the big times and was in his seventh season with the Bullets at only twenty-six. 

Practice flew by as did the rest of the day. Then came game time. 

For such a seemingly successful morning practice, the game started off poorly for the Bullets. The Devils’ Crowley managed to sneak one past Ash in the first five minutes. The first period saw the Bullets being outshot and outdone by the Devils who, according to their record, were the inferior team. 

“What the hell, guys?” Rufus asked them all in the locker room. No one had an answer. 

“Look,” he continued. “I know you’re the better team here. You know it, too. How about we show it? Let’s win more face-offs, keep possession and better passes. Let’s go get ‘em!”

Rufus, always one to keep it short and sometimes sweet, knew just what to say to get his team fired up. 

The Bullets came out in the second period like a new team. They were fast and fierce and took control of the game. Dean assisted Benny and then Victor on two goals to give them the lead. 

“That’s what I’m talking about guys! Yes!” Rufus shouted when they returned to the locker room between periods. “You’re killing it out there, absolutely killing it! Let’s keep it up! Captain, any words?” 

“Oh,” Dean said, not used to Rufus turning to him to get the team going. “What he said. Let’s win this one!”

The team cheered and went back onto the ice. The Bullets kept up their ferocity but the Devils stepped up a lot, too. Crowley, who scored earlier, was putting more effort into checking than handling the puck. Eventually, a penalty was called on him when he slammed Dean into the boards long after he had passed the puck. 

Unfortunately, those two minutes with a man advantage while Crowley was in the penalty box went to waste. There were many shots on goal but nothing could get past their goalie, Lucifer. The guy used to be on the Angels but was traded to the Devils. Dude said some pretty nasty stuff about his former team when he left, too. 

The third period was in the final minutes when the Devils tied it up. The Bullets didn’t regain the lead and the game would have a five-minute overtime period. 

The mood in the locker room was tense. Overtime was always stressful. Rufus and Dean didn’t really have anything new to say to the team. It was frustrating to not be kicking the ass of a team the Angels beat last night but maybe Dean had other reasons to want to be better than them. 

Dean had about five shots on goal that got saved or went just wide of the net. He was pissed off and it only got worse when the period ended, still tied, and they would have to go to a shootout. Each team would get three guys to go one-on-one against the opposing goalie. Whoever scored more would win.

It didn’t end well. Dean missed his shot and only Victor made his. Two of their guys scored leading the Devils to a victory by the slimmest margin. As Dean skated off the ice, he broke his stick when he whacked it against the half-door the players use to get from the bench to the ice.

Dean spaced out as Rufus talked to them. He wasn’t mad and he wasn’t yelling. It appeared to be the “disappointed parent” act. As he went on about how sometimes games just don’t go your way and you just have to bounce back, Dean tried to remember the team’s schedule. 

When did they play the Angels next? When could he see Castiel?

“Hey, dude, wake up,” Garth said, nudging Dean. Rufus had finished talking and most of the guys began changing and getting ready to leave. They had a long flight to California the next day. 

Thankfully, Dean had kept his focus during the game. Two assists wasn’t bad by any means but he still felt lousy. Thinking of Castiel wasn’t helping either. At least Dean would get to see his brother in California and maybe he could him sort out some crap. Sam dug the touchy feely yoga crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, anything hockey related that is confusing let me know and I'll clarify.


	4. Season's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Sam and the regular season ends but in the way Dean would have liked.

Dean had just enough time to forget about hockey and to visit his brother when his team landed in California before the next game. It had been too long since he had visited Sam, a busy lawyer who didn’t get to travel as much as Dean did. Fortunately, Dean could also hang out with Sam’s current girlfriend, Sarah, who Sam met at Stanford a couple years ago. They had only had the opportunity to meet a handful of times but Dean wanted to take the time to get to know his baby brother’s special lady.

“Dean!” Sam greeted. He swung open the door of his little one story home he recently moved into with Sarah. 

“Hi, Sammy. How’ve ya been?” Dean hugged him before walking inside. 

“Nice rental,” Sam joked. The car Dean drove over was new, blue and totally not his style.

“I know, I know. Shut up.”

It was small but cozy, not cramped at all, on the inside. The art on the walls were most definitely picked out by Sarah, the art appraiser, but Sam surely had a say. He could shock you with his knowledge, especially about art. It was just one of the many things Dean could use to brag about him.

Sarah was in the kitchen, taking something out of the oven, and set it down to come say hello.

“Hey, Dean,” she greeted. She pulled him into a hug.

“Hi, Sarah. What is that, smells amazing!” 

The three sat down to a delicious casserole and it felt nice to eat a home cooked meal. Being on the road most of the year didn’t allow him a kitchen most of the time so eating a healthy meal was a challenge. Rufus always warned Dean against the amount of cheeseburgers he ate but that hardly stopped him. Even in the off-season, Dean didn’t eat at home a lot. He knew how to cook well enough but meals for one just seemed sad. If he had someone to cook for him or someone he could cook for maybe….

“So, Dean, how is everything?” Sarah asked between bites. Dean hadn’t realized he had checked out for a second or two. 

“Good. Everything’s good,” Dean said, only stretching the truth a little. “Team’s good, the guys are good. Travelling ain’t easy but it has its benefits, like coming to see you two.”

“Well, Sam said,” Sarah started but paused after a pointed look from Sam, “he seemed a little… worried about you.”

“He is, is he?” Dean asked, shooting a look at Sam before grabbing another roll. 

“Not too worried, but… you know. You were upset the last time we really talked, that’s all. Is that whole thing…”

“It’s fine, Sam,” Dean said. A warning glare was enough to shut Sam up and shift the subject. Dean didn’t want to ruin the meal Sarah was so nice to make when they could talk later. It also felt more like a conversation just Sam and Dean should have, without Sarah. Dean liked her but it was hard just to share his personal crap with Sam, let alone someone else. 

That time came when Sarah went into the living room to watch a show neither brother was interested in. The two grabbed some beers and went to sit on the little backyard patio.

“All right, Dean. What’s up with you and this Castiel guy?” Sam said, getting right to it. Dean gulped down some beer before answering. 

“I don’t know, man. It was a one-night thing but it… it could have led to something more but I don’t date other players and then he didn’t even want to talk to me. Not even to be friends. And I don’t blame him. He’s right, I lied to him. He shouldn’t forgive me,” Dean explained, looking at his beer. He took a long drink.

“And you…you’re still hung up on him?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. It’s ridiculous, I know that, but something about the guy… And the other night, I thought I could focus but we still lost. I can’t have this fuck up how I play. Playoffs are coming up,” Dean sighed. He drank some more.

Sam stayed silent and just let Dean think it all out, which Dean appreciated. They had always been pretty good at telling what the other one needed if they were angry or upset. More often than not, it was just space and time for Dean. Sam preferred to talk things out.

“In Milwaukee I was just spaced out at this bar. These chicks were checking me out and I just… I just wasn’t interested,” Dean finished his beer.

“You could try talking to him again?” Sam tried. 

“I guess. But what’s the point?” Dean shrugged. “He kind of hates me.”

Sam finished his beer as they sat.

"If he got to know you, he wouldn't hate you," Sam consoled.

Dean scoffed at that, not believing his brother.

It was hard to see any stars in populated California but they looked at the stars anyways. Before Dean realized it was a plane and not a shooting star, he made a wish. He wished he had never slept with Castiel Novak.

It hit him when he laughed at his mistake that he didn’t wish that at all. He didn’t regret sleeping with Cas. He wished he had stayed. 

\---

 

It was a few weeks later and the last day of the regular season. The Bullets were set to play the New York Monsters as their final opponent. Dean checked and noticed that the Angels were going to play the Indianapolis Tigers. He told himself he was only checking because the Angels were their rivals. Keep your enemy close and all that. It had nothing to do with Cas.

According to the stats, the Angels still led the division by one point. To clinch the division, Dean’s Bullets needed to win and the Angels needed to lose in regulation. The Bullets winning gives them two points no matter what but a loss in overtime is still worth a point. Dean never hated that as much as he did that night. 

The Monsters had a terrible record and the Bullets had beaten them twice already this year. They scored early and they scored often. Dean even notched a couple himself and felt relieved. The third period started and the Bullets were up 5-1. Rufus warned them not to relax or to get comfortable and they didn’t. They kept up their high energy level of play and finished the game with a win. 

Positivity flowed in the locker room. All of the guys were changing and getting ready to find a bar to watch the rest of the Angels and Tigers game since they started a half hour later that night.

When they crowded into the nearest bar and got the game on, the third period had just started and it was scoreless. Someone from the Tigers needed to score, well more than one someone would help. 

A teammate ordered some pitchers of beer and they all drank. No one ended up scoring and the game would head to overtime. If the Angels won, the division title was theirs. A loss meant a tie between them and the Bullets. 

Dean switched to drinking whiskey as overtime started. Benny was a good enough friend, like Sam, to know when to just let Dean be. Winning the division over the Angels plus their own win tonight would improve Dean’s mood a lot and would provide a welcome distraction going into playoffs.

The overtime period didn’t take long. Castiel scored about a minute in on a very nice breakaway. The goalie never had a chance. It would be a lie if Dean said he wasn’t impressed. 

The team cleared out of the bar, moods deflated despite their own win. Dean ordered more whiskey.


	5. Playoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bullets and Angels are on opposite sides of the bracket for the playoffs. Dean makes sure to keep an eye out for how his favorite rival is doing.

Dean wasn’t shocked to see the bracket for the Stanley Cup playoffs. It was based off of the standings from the regular season. The Bullets were seeded second behind the Angels in the Western Conference. If each the Bullets and the Angels won their first two rounds of playoffs, they would match up against each in the Conference Finals. The winner would advance to the Stanley Cup Finals against the winner of the Eastern Conference. 

To start, the Bullets would be playing the St. Louis Panthers. To be honest, Dean and his teammates didn’t see them as a threat. Hopefully, the best-of-seven series would be over and the guys could move on to more serious opponents. If all went well, they would make it as far or farther than last year’s playoffs. 

Last year had been a sour disappointment. The team had made it to the Conference Finals but lost to Los Angeles of all teams. It still stung. It would be a problem for later, though. First, the Bullets had to take out the Panthers and take it one game at a time. Rufus always told them that to keep them focused.

“All right boys,” Rufus began on the night of Game 1, “I know you’re thinking you can skate circles around the other guys tonight. And you can and I want you to. But don’t get cocky. That’s how games and series come back to bite you in the ass. Just play your style. Captain?”

“Let’s kick it in the ass!” Dean said with enthusiasm. The team cheered and picked up their sticks to head onto the ice. 

Dean led the team out of the locker room and couldn’t help smiling a little. He had nerves and adrenaline that couldn’t be beat by doing anything else. It was the opening round and only game one but it was playoff hockey. Nothing, Dean thought, can beat that.

Benny clapped him on the back as they walked out. 

“Here we go,” Benny said over the crowd’s cheering. He understood and shared Dean’s excitement. 

Rufus wasn’t lying about not getting cocky. The first period finished scoreless with the Bullets only having a slight edge in shots on goal and face-offs won. It was clear that the Panthers knew who they were up against and were fighting to stay competitive. 

“You keep up what you’re doing, all right? You guys are doing everything right. Keep shooting and it’ll happen. This one is ours!” Rufus ended his speech. 

The second period saw a goal apiece for the two teams. Dean assisted Benny on a beauty that just barely sailed under their goalie’s hand. One of their men got a lucky goal past Ash that went in by some miracle. 

Thankfully, the Bullets got their groove back and really connected in the third period. Passes were clean and sharp and the shots on goal kept firing. Two goals went in and that was the game, Bullets winning 3-1. 

 

The next day was a day off. The first two games of the series would be in Kansas City so they didn’t have to travel. Dean and Benny went out to a bar to watch their only serious competition in the conference, the Angels. Los Angeles was also a potential issue again but their season hadn’t been as hot as the Angels. Cas was really pulling his weight for the team. 

The Angels got an early lead thanks to a goal by Cas. The guy had some serious talent, Dean couldn’t deny that, but watching him play made it hard to forget and move on. 

“So, Dean…” Benny started. Dean knew where this was headed and wasn’t nearly drunk enough. 

“No,” Dean shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“I do,” Dean laughed, “and no. I’m not talking about him.”

“All right, fine,” Benny threw his hands up, “but just know I’m here for you, brother.”

“Thanks. I pretty much talked it out with Sammy when we were in California.”

Benny made a small noise that was part acknowledgment that he heard Dean and distaste.

“I know you don’t like Sam…”

“I do, too,” Benny argued halfheartedly. 

“Okay, I know you two don’t really get along,” Dean tried again. Benny couldn’t argue with that. 

“But,” Dean continued, “you’re both important to me. And I know you both just want to help. But, seriously… I’ll be fine. I always am.”

The continued to drink while watching the Angels win their first game. Afterwards, they grabbed cabs back to their homes. Being back in Kansas City was nice because Dean could sleep in his own bed back in Lawrence even if it was by himself. 

 

The series for each the Angels and the Bullets wrapped up nice and quick as each team swept their rivals 4 games to 0 with ease. Dean and Cas were tied with 4 goals apiece and were the talk of the sports channels when they covered hockey. Both were viewed as some of the best if not the best in the entire league. 

“They really are the best,” one anchor said to the other behind the desk of an ESPN show. 

Dean had flipped it on as he relaxed at home. There were a couple of days to rest before Los Angeles was coming to town. The Angels would be playing the Milwaukee Devils next. It was still confounding that somehow they had won their first round. 

“Imagine if they were on the same team. With their speed and skills…” the other man chimed in on TV.

That would be disastrous, Dean thought. If by some unlucky chance they ended up on a team together, they would probably fight each other more than score goals. 

“We’re certainly hoping for a showdown between the Bullets and Angels in the Conference Finals and it could certainly happen,” the first guy went on. 

“That’s right. Both were dominating forces in round one and we’re looking to see Winchester and Novak each continue to be explosive as these playoffs move on.”

“Now, in the Eastern Conference…”

Dean switched it off and checked his watch. He was late for practice. Gladly, he headed to the ice to do what he did best and clear his mind. 

 

Round two of the playoffs were just a little more difficult. Los Angeles was a tough opponent and while they had some struggles in the regular season, it didn’t show in their playoff style. They were determined and played hard. 

There were also a few more altercations after the whistle. The Bullets now had a history with these guys and wanted to win more than they did against the Panthers. Los Angeles wasn’t as much of a pushover and ended up winning game one. 

Game two went the way the Bullets wanted and Dean led the team to a win with a goal and assist. Next, they would fly out to Los Angeles for the following two games. 

Dean was accosted by a multitude of reporters after the game.

“Dean, how did it feel to beat Los Angeles tonight?”

“Uh, it was great,” Dean smiled as cameras went off and microphones closed into his personal space. “After game one, it’s great to even it. We didn’t want to go winless back to their turf.”

“So, looking ahead… if it goes your way here, are you hoping to play the Angels or the Devils? Their series is also tied at 1-1,” one reporter in the back yelled. 

Dean had to laugh. Honestly, he’d rather play the Angels to see Cas and maybe talk to him but he couldn’t say that. 

“Well, we’re hoping to take it one game at a time, you know, focus on Los Angeles. Both, uh, both the Angels and the Devils are good teams that would be fun to play but we’re taking it slow. Just gotta play our way and hope for the best.”

After a few more boring questions, Dean was free to go. He got in a pretty good’s night sleep before they flew to Los Angeles the next morning.

 

In Los Angeles, Dean was able to score a couple tickets for Sam and Sarah to come see the third game. He sprung for a couple of plane tickets to save them time as well to get them from San Francisco to Los Angeles. With practice and the two games, he wouldn’t get to see them but it was nice to know they were there. 

Game three was incredibly exhausting and went into overtime. Dean could barely remember the last game he had put so much of himself into. The game was 1-1 and with luck, would be decided in the overtime period. In playoff hockey, overtime is a full twenty minutes. Additional overtimes are played until someone scores, there is no shootout. Dean wasn't sure how long he could go, he was drained and so were his teammates. 

It only took seven minutes for Garth to send a great pass through an opponent’s legs right to Victor who sent it in. Dean and the rest of the Bullets erupted into cheers on the bench. An overtime victory in playoff hockey was a gift and Dean couldn’t stop smiling on the way back to their hotel.

The fourth game of the series was also very intense. The two teams had a slow rivalry building up from last year and it was showing in every aspect of this series. Los Angeles took an early 2-0 lead after the first two periods. In the third period, Dean scored to cut the deficit in half but it wasn’t enough. Even when they pulled Ash from the net to send an extra offensive player for the final minute, it didn’t pan out. 

In his hotel room he was sharing with Benny, Dean flipped on the TV. He caught the highlights and lowlights of their game before it switched to the Angels and Devils. 

Their series was at 3-1 unlike 2-2 for the Bullets and Los Angeles Storm. According to the reporters, Castiel had taken a puck to the face late in the third period and hadn’t returned to the ice. 

“Oh, shit,” Dean said. Hopefully, Cas was fine. He came off as nerdy but was tough as nails, Dean remembered their fight as just one example.

“What?” Benny called from the bathroom. His voice was muffled by a toothbrush in his mouth. 

“Cas. He took a puck to the face,” Dean explained. 

“Sucks. We’ve all been there, I’m sure he’s fine. You sad his pretty face got all messed up?” Benny teased once he wrapped up in the bathroom.

“Shut up,” Dean replied. Cas’s face would look good no matter what. 

Maybe he’ll have a scar. Scars are hot, Dean thought. 

 

The next game in Kansas City and Game Six in Los Angeles were both wins for the Bullets in a decisive 4-2 win in the series. It felt great to beat the Storm on their own ice in front of their sellout crowd. 

On the same night that the Bullets advanced to the Conference Finals, they found out who their opposition would be. None other than Cas’s Chicago Angels. 

On TV, which Dean caught in his L.A. hotel room, Cas gave an interview after they won and had a nice bruise and cut on his right cheek from the puck. The reporters asked about the series were they stomped the Devils 4-1.

“I’m glad I could help us get to the Conference Finals, I know the guys here have their sights set pretty high so I’ll do what I can,” Cas said, uncomfortable as ever in the spotlight. 

“What about your injury?” one reporter wanted to know. 

“Occupational hazard,” Cas shrugged. He almost smiled, too. Dean had to laugh as he watched. The man was endearing without meaning to be and it drove Dean nuts. Even if their one night together had been ages ago now, it didn’t matter. Dean couldn't shake the guy.

“How excited are you to be going against the Bullets, led by their captain, Dean Winchester, who has the same number of goals and points as you in this year’s playoffs?” the next reporter asked. 

“It’s always exciting to be in the Conference Finals and the Bullets are a great team and Dean is a good player. I can’t wait,” Cas finished his interview looking directly at the camera with his intensely blue eyes.

If Dean didn’t know any better, he would say that was a challenge.

Oh, it’s on, he thought with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Cup and NHL are trademarks that I'm simply borrowing, no one profits from this fictional entertainment. All teams are fictional. Characters belong to the CW that I am also just borrowing. 
> 
> Playoffs setup and rules are accurate.


	6. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Bullets head back to Chicago.

After the little time they had off after defeating the Los Angeles Storm, Dean and the Bullets were back in Chicago for the first two games of the Western Conference Finals against the Angels. A good luck text from Sam did nothing to help calm Dean’s nerves. Not only was it a big deal to be in the Finals, he was playing Cas. Aside from TV interviews, he hadn’t seen Cas since he basically told him to fuck off in the parking lot of the very arena he was heading back to. Dean wanted to talk to Cas but figured the other player still wanted nothing to do with him.

Nothing to worry about. Except that Dean almost literally had nothing else on his mind besides Cas. For a one-night stand, the guy was pretty unforgettable. 

On the bus to the hotel, Garth, Ash and Victor all decided they wanted to go out, despite it being the night before an important game. It wasn’t just the regular season anymore but one drink wouldn’t hurt, they figured. Benny was up for it and they all turned to Dean. He didn’t exactly want to tell them why he had been so off his game with the ladies for a while. Telling his teammates he slept with a guy on the team they were about to play in the Finals would probably not go down so well. So he agreed halfheartedly. 

Benny turned to Dean as the other three continued their own conversation. 

“You sure you all right?” Benny asked quietly so only Dean could hear him. 

“I’m fine,” Dean shrugged. Why wouldn’t he be? He was a big boy and could handle himself. 

After they threw their stuff down at the hotel, they went to a bar. It just so happened to be the same bar where Dean met Castiel. They were staying at the same hotel as before and the bar was pretty close. 

It was fine, Dean didn’t care. He could have a few beers, laugh with his buddies and pretend everything was okay. He would pretend he wasn’t thinking about Cas and how fate threw them together. Hell, he had a game to focus on. He was doing fine until the door opened and several members of the Angels walked in. 

Cas included. 

Shit, Dean thought, while deliberately not looking over at their booth. This was déjà vu. No, it was worse because it had actually happened before, it wasn’t just a feeling. He decided to keep up appearances with his teammates and continued to have a good time. That worked until Cas walked away from his group up to the bar to buy a round. He needed to take his brother’s advice and talk to Cas. This was his chance, maybe his only one, to get him alone. He couldn’t let tonight end without at least trying to talk to Cas. 

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said. He wasn’t sure if they heard him and he didn’t care.

Dean walked up next to Cas who was waiting for his table’s drinks. The rowdy table of Angels were waiting impatiently. There was a brief moment of panic because surely those guys would recognize him and his own guys would know Cas. As opposed to last time when it was the regular season and tensions were lower, not it was the playoffs and everything was on the line. Dean didn’t care. He needed to talk to Cas. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted, hoping his voice didn’t sound as desperate as he thought. 

Cas turned to his head to the right to see Dean. For however pissed he might be, Dean had to give him props for keeping a poker face worthy of any of Dean's dad's buddies who treated poker as life or death.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answered. 

Now, he didn’t say Dean’s name with a particular emotion, or any emotion at all, but it was still music to Dean’s ears. Cas wasn’t ignoring him so it was a start.

“How’ve you been?” Dean tried. Small talk was his move, he could always charm everyone. 

“Fine,” Cas said in a monotone. He looked over the bar and didn’t meet Dean’s eyes. Okay, maybe not charm everyone. 

“Cas, come on…”

“Not here. Let me get these drinks to my table and we can talk outside,” Cas turned to accept the pitcher from behind the bar and walked back to his table. Dean went outside to wait for him.

Dean stood outside the bar along the crowded Chicago street and stuffed his hands in his jeans’ pockets. He was leaning against the corner of the bar, next to an alley. He didn’t know what to expect from Cas. It would be reasonable for him to tell Dean to leave him alone. But he could have said that inside. Maybe he would give Dean another chance?

“All right, we can talk,” Cas said, suddenly standing next to Dean.

“I didn’t even hear you sneak up. Uh, right. Talk. I’d like that,” Dean stumbled. 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart and focus. Before he could continue, Cas led Dean into the alley and said he wanted to avoid someone recognizing one of them and interrupting.

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas asked. It wasn’t harsh, more so genuine curiosity. “We’re in the alley so no one will see you with me, I suppose.” That part was a little harsher. 

“Look, Cas, I know I said I didn’t date players and I’m sorry I was a dick to you. No one has ever really been worth the hassle. So it’s not because I’d be embarrassed by you, okay? The opposite actually…” Dean paused. Cas sort of tilted his head to consider what Dean said and waited for him to continue. 

“I’ve been thinking and maybe that’s a stupid rule,” Dean said, barely meeting Cas’s eyes because of how nervous he was. 

“There are exceptions to every rule,” Cas said contemplatively. Dean smiled as Cas was seemingly lost in thought.

“I think you’d be the exception to a lot of rules,” Dean said, getting his charm back. 

This time, the charm worked. Cas eagerly but gently pressed Dean back against the wall of the alley. He kept his hands on Dean’s chest. 

“I would be worth all of the hassle from the media and your friends? Possibly jeopardizing a very stunning career?’ Cas asked, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“If I’m remembering our night together correctly then fuck yeah you’re worth it. You’d be worth anything the media could say about me,” Dean grinned like an idiot. 

“You’re not just saying this to get in my head because of our game tomorrow, right?” Cas said. It was practically a low growl as he leaned close to Dean. His hands moved up, slowly, to Dean’s shoulders. 

“Only if that’s not what you’re doing,” Dean countered. Cas leaned farther in and finally closed the space between them and kissed Dean. 

Dean brought his hands up to pull Castiel closer by his hips so they were completely flush against one another. Cas moved a hand to run through Dean’s hair while his other hand slid down Dean’s arm then trailed down his side. As he pushed his hand under Dean’s shirt, he licked along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean opened his mouth more for him to deepen the kiss. 

It could have gone on for minutes or hours, Dean didn’t know, when Cas broke the kiss. 

“Wait,” Cas said. He took a step back and dropped his hands to his sides.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, worried he messed this up, again, before it even had the chance to go anywhere. 

“I… we can’t,” Cas breathed, practically panting from their heated kiss. 

“What do you mean?” Dean wanted to know. His stomach knotted up. There had been so many versions in his head of when and how he could kiss Cas again but this was so much better. It would ruin him if he never could do it again.

“I mean we can’t. Yet,” Cas explained. “Did you forget we’re playing each other tomorrow? You’re kind of distracting, you know that?”

“Look who’s talking,” Dean joked. “So what do you want to do?”

“We wait. Eventually, our seasons will be over and we can see where this goes. But for now…”

“We wait,” Dean repeated. “I get it. It’s going to suck though.”

“What will?” Cas asked with a furrowed brow and head tilt. 

“Seeing you tomorrow and not being able to kiss you,” Dean said. 

He thanked whatever possible God or gods existed that the alley was dimly lit because he could feel his cheeks get red as he said that. At least he was pretty sure Cas was blushing too. He normally didn’t mean the cheesy crap he said but it sure was the truth and Dean would certainly miss those lips.

“I know. And you’re going to be distracting enough without us being…”

“More complicated,” Dean finished. Cas nodded. “Well, then I think I’m going to take a cab back to my hotel.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean.”

“See ya, Cas.”

Dean gave Cas one final quick kiss before he hailed a cab and waved from the back window as he drove away.


	7. Game One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conference Finals begin and Dean and Cas are against each other once again.

“Wake up, Dean.”

Dean was pulled from a seriously happy dream involving Cas and not a lot of clothes when Benny’s voice woke him up. Normally, he wasn’t extremely excited about being woken up in the first place but interrupting what was happening in his dream should have been illegal. Dean hit his face on his pillow in frustration.

“I don’t know what or who you were dreaming about brother but damn. Those noises were something,” Benny joked before disappearing back into the bathroom.

“Shut up,” Dean snapped back. He flopped onto his back so he could sit up and then kicked legs over the edge of the bed and set them on the ground. 

“Was it about Castiel?” Benny teased. “I saw you sneak over to talk to him and then go outside last night.”

“Only you saw?” Dean asked cautiously. He still wasn’t ready to tell the others about Cas. At this point, there still wasn’t much to tell. They had slept together once and were going to see what happened when the playoffs were done. Right now, Cas was just a friend but also their rival. A ridiculously hot, muscular…

“Yeah, just me. I covered for you with the others,” Benny said, walking out of the bathroom.

“Thanks, Benny,” Dean responded. He stood to head into the bathroom. 

“No problem, brother. Don’t take too long, we gotta get down to the ice.”

Dean nodded and went to take a quick shower. 

“No funny business or we’re gonna be late!” Benny called. “I mean it!”

Dean had to laugh, figuring Benny saw how he was half-hard walking to the bathroom. He might as well put that dream to good use and take care of it. Hell, with that dream and Cas making out with him against the alley wall last night…

Benny didn’t even think Dean had time to jerk off because he was done so quickly. 

~

Practice went well and Dean was in a good mood. Their team was back in the Conference Finals. Cas finally didn’t hate him. Plus, with a good practice all of the guys were in high spirits. Even Rufus. 

Afterwards, there was time to kill so they went to grab some lunch. Rufus warned that they should eat well so Dean ordered a burger. Rufus gave him a glare so he smiled back and shrugged. When the amount of burgers he ate finally caught up to him, he was hoping to have long been retired by then and already in the record books as one of the best players. His cholesterol and blood pressure would be an entirely different problem.

While they waited for their food, Dean figured he should give Sam the scoop. It felt a little weird that he already told Benny what happened with Cas on their way to the morning skate before he told his brother. It might have been a first. 

Dean: Talked to Cas yesterday. 

Sam: And?

Dean: He doesn’t hate me and we’re going to see what happens after the playoffs

Sam: Why after? Go get him now!

Dean: Chill Dr. Phil. We both need to focus on our game ok? But after, who knows

Sam: Won’t it be weird when one of you beats the other?

Dean: Nah, we’re professionals Sammy

Sam: All right. Good luck tonight.

Dean: Thanks, talk to you soon

“Texting a chick over there, Dean?” Garth inquired. 

“What? No, my brother,” Dean replied.

“Giving him the lowdown from last night?” Victor chimed in. “We know you disappeared and we’re not buying whatever bullshit you told Benny to say.” 

“Seriously, what happened?” Ash asked. 

“Nothing happened!” Dean responded, uncomfortable with the third degree from his buddies. “I just went back to the hotel!”

“Right but with who? She hot?’ Garth continued.

“Oh my god you guys are children. Actual children,” Dean shook his head. "Pick up your own women and stop living vicariously through me."

"Big word, Captain," Victor teased. "You finally learn how to read?"

Benny and Garth laughed while Dean just rolled his eyes.

Dean gratefully accepted his burger from the waitress. He took a huge bite and avoided their questions until they started talking about something else. 

~

The Bullets were dressed and ready to take the ice for Game 1. Dean had shrugged on his lucky number 67 jersey and was feeling pumped. He could feel the adrenaline pumping all through him and the tingle of excitement in his fingers. 

“We take it one win at a time, fellas. Get out there and get some goals!” Rufus shouted.

The team all cheered “kick it in the ass!” with him. They filed into a line behind Dean to head out. There was a lot less fanfare and applause as the away team but hopefully enough Kansas City fans would be there in Chicago. 

Both teams were on the ice for warm-ups. Dean tried to subtly look for Cas. Apparently, he wasn’t that subtle because Benny noticed. After a quick laugh at Dean’s expense, Benny helped him out and nodded his head in Cas's direction.

Dean was only going to allow himself to stare for a brief second before turning away. It was enough, though. Cas turned and saw him so Dean winked. Dean watched just long enough after to see Cas smile and look down at the ice before skating away. 

The game started with Dean and Castiel facing off in the center of the ice. Both smiled quickly at each other before looking down to get ready for the face-off. 

Cas won the puck and sent it back to his team and the game began. 

When Dean was on the bench he couldn’t help but smile. This was a hell of a lot better than the last time they had played the Angels when Cas basically beat the shit out him. 

That smile vanished when Cas got one past Ash. Sure, it was a good goal but this meant war. Dean had to step up.

“Get out there and make something happen, Winchester,” Rufus barked. Dean hopped the partition and was on the ice, facing off again against Castiel. 

“Nice goal,” Dean muttered, not sure if Cas would hear. The ref was about to drop the puck. 

“Thanks,” Cas said. He was looking down but Dean could hear a little smile as he spoke. 

“Mine’ll be better,” Dean taunted. He won the faceoff, sent the puck back to his defense and skated past Cas with a smirk and fierce determination. 

The first period didn’t see the Bullets score but the second one did. It was only five minutes into the twenty minute period when Dean passed the puck to himself off the boards to get around Cas then fired one into the back of the net. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Cas said, brushing next to Dean near the goal.

“You liked that?” Dean joked flirtatiously before skating away towards his teammates to celebrate tying the game. 

“Don’t make me kick your ass again,” Cas called behind him.

Dean turned around and held his arms out in a “come at me” move. Cas just laughed and shook his head. 

What Cas and Dean weren’t aware of was the announcers of the game having a field day with their interaction. 

“Well, last time these two teams saw each other in the regular season, Winchester and Novak got into quite the fight. Think we’ll see that again?” one asked the other. 

“I remember that, one of the best fights all season. As much fun as that would be, those two are both smart players, some of the best around, and they don’t want any stupid penalties. Neither guy would be too happy giving their opponent any advantage in this game,” number two answered. 

They continued on discussing the talent both Dean and Cas possessed as well as announcing the game. Dean and Cas didn’t get much more of an opportunity to talk to each other as the game went into the third period with one goal apiece for the Bullets and Angels. 

With less than five minutes left in the game, still tied, Rufus called a time out. 

“All right. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

Rufus laid out a plan for the team and when the ref blew the whistle. They were ready to go. 

It started out as planned. The Bullets won a face-off on their side of the ice and began to move forward. Dean was on the right side and the farthest forward and closest to the goal. The plan was for the team to get the puck to Benny and then Dean for a goal. Their line had been the most productive with goals and it seemed like the best bet. 

Benny got the puck off a crisp pass from Garth. He maneuvered around the Angel's Raphael easily and looked to Dean who was open before he sent it his way. 

The puck was coming towards Dean. He was in position to hit it just one time. He reared his stick back, ready to fire, but the puck never got to him. Out of nowhere, Cas had flown in and had stolen the puck. Dean had a split second of watching the name Novak on the back of his jersey mock him before moving after him. 

He was hot on Cas’s trail and was closing in. Garth tried to steal it but some nice stick handling from Cas prevented him. Dean still followed and as Cas was getting ready to shoot, Dean did the only thing he could do. He hooked his stick around Cas’s leg and pulled, successfully bringing him crashing down to the ice and hard. 

The ref blew the whistle for the penalty. 

“Sorry bout that,” Dean said sincerely as he helped Cas up. 

“No problem,” Cas said, brushing some ice off as he stood. “Enjoy my penalty shot.”

Fuck, Dean thought as he watched Cas skate away. He skated to his own bench with the rest of the team. The penalty had happened close enough to the goal that the ref announced he would be allowed a penalty shot. 

“Had to be done,” Rufus reasoned, “He was sure to get the goal, now Ash has a better chance of stopping it.” 

Dean wanted to agree but Cas was damn good. Ash was good too but the odds weren’t great. 

Cas started in the middle of the ice and the ref blew the whistle. He started slow and sped up switching which side of his body the puck was on several times before he sent it flying just under Ash’s glove. The grace of his movements stole Dean’s attention before Rufus was talking again. 

Now the Bullets were losing and running out of time. Despite Rufus’s words, Dean blamed himself. If they lost Game 1, it would be his fault and they’d have to fight even harder next game to even it up. 

The third period came down to the last minute. The Bullets pulled Ash from the goal to get the extra attacker but to no avail. The Angels sunk an empty netter from Michael and won the game 3-1.

~

Dean went into the locker room feeling down. The other guys’ matched his mood and it was the complete opposite of the vibe after their morning skate earlier. 

“Two days. We’ll be back here in two days and we’ll even it up,” Dean said halfheartedly. He could tell he wasn’t convincing anyone, not even himself. 

After taking the longest to finish changing, he told Benny to just leave without him. While walking out to the street to grab a cab, he saw Cas walking to his car. Even though he had just lost an important game, seeing Cas immediately improved his mood. It was crazy especially since Cas was a huge reason why Dean’s team had just lost. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean called out. Cas turned and waved so Dean took it as an invitation to go and talk to him.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said when Dean walked up to him.

“Great game tonight,” Dean praised.

“Thanks,” Cas said with a smile, “you too.”

“This is really going to be one hell of a series, huh?” Dean pointed out. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

“Yeah, the reporters I talked to mentioned how we seemed a lot friendlier this time around.”

“They did?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, but I told them how we know better than to fight in a playoff game,” Cas shrugged.

“Thanks,” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. 

He didn’t need nosy reporters making up rumors. If they said the two of them were together, he wanted it to at least be true.

“Oh, I didn’t do it for you. Maybe I don’t want to be seen with you,” Cas stated.

Dean was taken aback for a moment before he noticed the slight smile pulling at Cas’s lips. 

“Holy crap, you made a joke,” Dean laughed and so did Cas. “You actually got me.”

They laughed for another beat before Dean became all too aware of how close they were. He glanced at Cas’s lips and remembered all that he knew they could do.

“Dean…” Cas said, barely a whisper. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, his eyes not moving from Cas’s lips.

“We agreed… not yet,” Cas said, still softly. Maybe Dean was imagining it but he sounded regretful.

“I know,” Dean said meeting Cas’s eyes. Or trying to. Cas’s eyes were on Dean’s lips now. 

Cas said something that sounded like “screw it,” and leaned in to kiss Dean. He had a hand through his hair and one on his hip before Dean could even react. He yanked his hands out of pockets to pull Cas closer. 

“Fuck,” Cas said when he broke the kiss. Dean didn’t know what to say, he was too distracted at how hot Cas swearing was. 

“Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean apologized, despite not being the one to initiate the kiss. He would say what he needed to not push Cas away. 

“No, it’s… I want to, I do. But we can’t.”

“I know. Look, I’ll just go,” Dean said. “I understand. I do. I’ll see you in a couple days.”

“All right. Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean brushed a thumb across Cas’s cheek as Cas ran his fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. 

“See ya, Cas,” Dean said before he went to hail a cab. 

What neither of them heard was the unmistakable click of a phone's camera going off.


	8. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean deals with the picture that got taken of him and Castiel.

Dean was lucky enough to be able to sleep in the next morning since the team was taking a day off to recover from their game one loss. Their second game was tomorrow and Dean was already looking forward to seeing Cas again. He woke from a dream that wasn’t as hot as the night before but still had Cas. It was a lot tamer and had focused on Castiel’s eyes and his laugh. Tomorrow, he could see those eyes again and hopefully would get the chance to hear him laugh. Maybe after the game. It was pretty telling how gone Dean was on the other player with such a dream but it only made Dean happy.

Dean smiled as he remembered running into Cas after last night’s game and what had happened. He rolled over to grab his phone off the bedside table. Cas and he still hadn’t exchanged numbers but there could have been something from Sam or Benny, whose bed on the other side of the hotel room was empty. Knowing Benny, he probably went to work out.

After noting that it was after eleven, he saw there was one text from a number he didn’t know. It was a picture. He clicked it and waited for it to load as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes and yawned. 

The picture woke him up very quickly once he could see what it was. Dean had to blink several times to actually process what he was seeing. 

“Holy shit,” Dean cursed. 

He was a looking at a picture of himself and Castiel last night. That wouldn’t have been a problem except it was from right before they had said goodbye. It was them kissing. Dean stared dumbfounded at the picture for another minute, at least, before tossing his phone aside. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean thought over and over as he got up to take a shower. How could he have been so stupid? This was exactly what he was afraid of. If this got out, nothing about his talent, or Cas’s, would matter. Only their relationship would be important to the media or anyone else. What about their teammates? If they even still talked to either of them after they saw this. Rufus or the upper management of the Bullets could see this. Dean was nowhere close to being comfortable enough with his sexuality to let it be public knowledge. Especially not if it could ruin his career. Shutting up about who he slept with had always been the best plan. It had been a secret from his father and even from Sam for a long time. The few guys on the team who Dean told had only known after Dean had trusted them for several years. There was no way he was ready to be the poster child for equal rights in the NHL and have everyone think he's gay because they didn't understand what the hell bisexual meant.

His shower was quick and after his initial panic, he had a plan. Dean would just have to find out who took the picture and convince them by whatever means possible to get them to delete it. Finding out who took it wouldn’t be easy, though. It could be an ex-girlfriend or ex-fling of Dean’s who was jealous or angry, paparazzi, another player perhaps…

Shit, Dean considered his teammates. What if it was one of them? Or one of Cas’s?

After Dean got dressed, he checked his phone again. There was another message from the same number under the picture.

“We need to talk,” was all it said. 

“Fine,” Dean typed back. This wouldn’t be too hard if the douchebag was coming to him. Perfect.

The mysterious person responded and they planned a time and place to meet later that day. 

 

Before that meet and greet, Dean needed to talk to someone so he texted Benny. They met up for a quick lunch. It was a diner, Dean’s choice. He needed some comfort in the form of a burger. 

“A picture?” Benny asked, eating his fries. Dean had been semi-vague when he explained what he woke up to that morning, just that he was in trouble. The two of them sat on stools facing the window watching the foot traffic go by. 

“Yes,” Dean rolled his eyes, eating his own fries. 

“What kind of picture?” Benny asked with obvious caution. 

“I told you, one I don’t want people to see,” Dean explained again. 

“Is it you and Cas?” Benny guessed.

“Yes,” Dean admitted. 

Benny stopped chewing. His eyes got wide. 

“What?” Dean snapped.

“Not like…a…”

“No, Benny, geez, we… we’re just kissing all right? Clothes and all but it’s enough,” Dean proclaimed. He would have laughed at Benny’s reaction to a possible naked picture if he was in a mood to laugh.

Benny let out a sigh of relief. “What are you going to do?”

“Convince them to delete it?” Dean shrugged. Benny shrugged as well and looked as doubtful as Dean felt.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered before devouring his burger. He was screwed but he couldn't stay mad at the delicious burger.

The odds of whoever it was acting reasonably were slim. If they crazy enough to sneak a photo and use it as probable blackmail, they were serious and wouldn’t get rid of it easily. 

 

After lunch, Dean got into a cab and went towards the meeting with the unknown bastard. Surprisingly, they had wanted to meet outside of the Angels’ arena. It would be right by where they had taken the damn picture which just pissed Dean off more. An invasion of his privacy that would destroy what he had worked so hard far was not okay. Worse, this could hurt Cas, too. Even if Cas said he was okay with being open about their relationship or whatever it was didn’t mean he would want it to be out like this.

Dean got out of the cab and stood around the huge parking lot close to the building briefly before someone came around the corner. 

“Dean, glad you could make it,” the familiar dark-haired man said. He was wearing an entirely black suit and shirt. This guy had a British accent which was rare since most players in the league were Canadian. 

“Crowley? What the hell?” Dean asked once he recognized the player from the Milwaukee Devils. His mind was going in all different directions trying to figure out what could possibly have made Crowley done something like this. They barely knew each other and had never had a problem before.

“Surprised?” Crowley responded. He took yes as an answer when Dean didn’t say anything.

“What do you want?” Dean snapped. The small, satisfied smile on Crowley’s handsome face was annoying. 

“I want you to do exactly as I say,” Crowley demanded. 

“Fat chance,” Dean scoffed. 

“I don’t know if you know this but I’m in the gambling business,” Crowley explained.

“So?” Dean blurted impatiently. The point of all of this better be coming soon or he’d start swinging, consequences be damned. There was no way this smug dick would get away easily, not if Dean could help it. 

“So I need you to throw the Finals. I have money on the Angels winning the whole thing and so do a lot of my associates.”

“Associates?” Dean taunted. “You don’t have friends?”

“No. By all means, never trust anyone,” Crowley advised.

“Sounds lonely,” Dean joked. His knack for joking at inappropriate times never failed him. 

“Throw the series. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Go screw yourself, that’s how clear you are.”

“You lose the conference finals or this picture will go very public,” Crowley stated.

“Seriously? You’re that pathetic you have to resort to blackmail because you’re stuck on a shitty team?”

He got his answer when Crowley shoved him against the wall of the arena. Dean knew he had little choice here but running his mouth was always his method of coping in tough negotiations. 

“You shut your mouth. Do what I say and the picture never sees the light of day.”

“I have an entire team, how can I control the outcome of a seven game series?” 

“You’re the captain, you’ll figure it out.”

“How do I know you won’t leak the picture anyways?” Dean tested, the brick digging into his back.

“I won’t, trust me,” Crowley sneered. 

“You just told me not to trust anyone,” Dean managed despite Crowley’s grip nearing his throat.

“Good, you’re learning,” Crowley said, releasing his hold on Dean. 

The two stood and stared at each other for a long, tense minute before Dean spoke. It would be easier to see what happened in the upcoming games and hoped it worked out than to risk Crowley letting the picture get out. Hell, maybe the Angels would win anyways and the problem would go away on its own. 

“You win asshat. I’ll do it,” Dean conceded. “But don’t be too upset when we kick ass tomorrow. I’m not making it easy for them.”


	9. Game Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game two of the playoffs happens while Dean struggles to figure out what to do about the picture Crowley is using as blackmail.

Dean did not get a good night’s sleep. It had taken him a while to fall asleep and when he finally did, he had a bad dream involving himself chasing Crowley holding the picture he took and Cas laughing at him. Cas laughing was probably the worst part. It wasn’t soft and comforting laughter like it should have been, it was harsh and cold and very unlike Cas. He woke up exhausted and looked like it, too. 

Benny probably was working out or something and Dean had the room to himself. He took a very long shower before making some coffee. He flipped on the TV to see what the sports guys were saying about that night’s game. 

“It’s going to be another tough battle for these two teams tonight. All season long, they’ve been the best teams in the league with the penalty kill and have allowed the fewest amounts of goals. You just can’t score on either team!” 

“That’s right, expect another low scoring game tonight,” the other anchor chimed in. 

They continued chatting and showing clips from game one before they switched over to coverage of the Eastern Conference Finals.

“Geez, Winchester. Rough night?” Rufus asked when Dean showed up for the game later that day. Normally, he was one of the first guys to arrive to set an example as the captain. Today, he was one of the last. 

“Didn’t sleep well,” he shrugged. 

He had played games on less sleep before, even hung over or grossly sick. It would suck to play when he wasn’t his best but he needed to. There was no way he would miss a playoff game especially now that Crowley’s threats were in the picture. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to do about it but he had to look like he was attempting to fix the series so Crowley didn’t leak the picture. 

“My ass. You were gettin’ some weren’t you?” Victor called from by his locker. Several of their roommates cheered.

“Shut up,” Dean called back tiredly. If there was ever a time when he didn’t need this shit…

“You need to talk to Cas, brother,” Benny said under his breath as they got ready at their lockers next to each other. 

Dean had told Benny right away about Crowley’s blackmail before he called Sam. Both had suggested to let the series run its course, let the consequences be damned. Dean had protested since he was still very against Crowley leaking the picture of he and Cas kissing to every news station in the country. He just wasn’t ready for that.

“I know,” Dean said. 

He knew Cas should know what was going on even if there wasn’t anything he could do. Either way, he was going to play to win but it was only fair that he knew there was a picture that could potentially ruin the two of them. 

Dean led the team out for the start of game two. Each team was hungry for a win. The Angels wanted to head to Kansas City with a two-game lead and the Bullets did not want to fall into a two-game hole. The fight and drive of every player was obvious from the beginning. The fans were loud and excited, loving every minute of intense play.

It was hard for Dean not to talk to Cas as they played. They got close during every face-off against each other and Cas smiled subtly every time. Those ridiculously pink lips turning up ever so slightly just reminded Dean of their last kiss and the subsequent blackmail. 

So he did what he did best and focused on the game. 

He kept finding Benny for every pass. The two of them skated and passed around the other team with almost too much ease. Raphael was clearly getting angry because the more frustrated he got, the more aggressive he got. 

In the middle of the second period, Dean had just passed to Benny when Raphael checked him and he went crashing into the boards shoulder-first. He stayed down on the ice trying to ignore the pain as he heard part of the crowd erupt into cheers. With great effort, he looked to see Benny celebrating with Garth and their other teammates since he scored. They skated over to him as did two of the refs.

“Dean, what happened?” Benny asked. 

“Fucking Raphael,” Dean said. He got up slowly using his uninjured arm. 

“You all right?” one of the refs asked. 

“No,” Dean grimaced. 

On his way off the ice, he went past Raphael.

“Asshole,” Dean muttered, knowing he would hear him. 

In his state, he couldn’t fight Raphael even if he wanted to and he hoped no one else would and get a stupid penalty. That would only give the Angels a chance to score. The only revenge needed was Benny’s goal though and hopefully a victory. 

He skated to his own bench and had to pass the Angels bench to do so. Cas looked concerned and the rest of their team didn’t pay him any attention. Dean gave the smallest of nods to Cas to let him know he would be fine. As a fellow hockey player, Cas knew it was a risky sport. Hell, he had taken a puck to the face earlier in the season and rightfully called it an occupational hazard. Shit happened in this game. 

Dean went into the locker room to get some medical attention. His shoulder felt like it was probably dislocated. After he threw his gloves into his locker, he went into the trainer’s room. He hopped onto an exam table and took his jersey and shoulder pads off. One of the youngest athletic trainers, Krissy, was the one to help him. 

“Dislocated?” she asked. 

“I think so. Wanna pop it in so I can get back out there?” Dean answered. 

“I’ll fix it but then you have to ice. You’re done for the night,” Krissy said. She got her hands in position to pop his shoulder back in.

“Fuck that,” Dean snapped. “I will… OW SHIT!”

While he was talking, Krissy had pushed his shoulder back how it was supposed to be. 

“Here,” she smiled and threw him an icepack.

“Thanks,” he mumbled and put the ice on his shoulder.

The TV in the trainer’s room allowed him to watch the end of the second period. He could hear his teammates come into the locker room and he walked over to join them, leaving his jersey and pads in the other room. 

“Winchester, you okay?” Rufus asked.

“I think so but the trainer says no,” Dean grumbled. 

He couldn’t believe he would miss part of a playoff game for a little dislocated shoulder. Sam had to pop his shoulder back in countless times when they were kids and he had gotten back out there with the other kids. John, their father, even encouraged that. Maybe a mother wouldn't have but Sam and Dean never really had the luxury of one of those. This was crap and Dean wanted to play.

“We can’t risk it getting worse, you know that,” Rufus explained. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was bullshit, he was fine. Mostly. 

He tried to listen to Rufus’s speech but was in too sour of a mood. On top of Crowley’s blackmail, now he couldn’t play the third period. Also, knowing the crazy trainers they’d keep him out longer but he could handle a damn dislocated shoulder. They always wanted to play it safe though. Injuring it worse could mean the end of the season for him. Dean quickly shook that out of his head. He would not miss any more playoff games. 

The third period started with Dean sitting on the end of the bench next to the backup goalie. The trainers wanted him to stay in the locker room but he glared at them until they left him alone. He had compromised and was icing it at least. He was the captain and had to be out with his team at least.

Both teams played great defense and Benny’s goal was the only one by the end. That helped Dean’s mood a little and the fact that he would try to catch Cas before he left. He took his time changing after the game and just made it seem like his shoulder was slowing him down. Well, that was partially true. The Advil he took weren’t helping yet. Benny left with a knowing nod and Dean was alone. 

He walked out to where he knew Cas would park his crappy old car and found it right away. He leaned against it and waited for Cas. He didn’t have to wait long. 

“Dean!” Cas greeted, his face breaking into a smile. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said. He tried to smile but he knew it looked weak. 

“What’s wrong?” Cas pressed, intuitive to Dean as always. "Is it your shoulder, did..." 

“We got a bigger problem,” Dean started, struggling to meet Cas’s eyes, “You know Crowley?”

“The player from the Devils?” Cas asked, eyebrows furrowed. Dean nodded. “What about him?”

“The last time we met here and, uh, kissed you know? Well, he has a picture,” Dean explained, running a hand through the hair at the back of his neck. 

Damn, he wished that kissing Cas hadn’t become a problem. He never wanted to feel bad about kissing Cas. 

“Why would he have a picture of that?” Cas said, tilting his head.

“He wants me to throw the series ‘Eight Men Out’ style or the picture goes public.”

“I don’t understand that reference,” Cas said.

“It’s a movie about… Look, never mind that. I just thought you should know,” Dean rushed. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Cas paused, looking at Dean with concern. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I for damn sure don’t want to lose, especially not on purpose, but if we don't then the picture goes public. Both choices suck.”

“What if I help? I’ll make sure we win.”

“You were going to do that anyways, you’re the star player,” Dean said with smile. He was right about talking to Cas, he knew it would make him feel better. Cas smiled back.

“We’ll just see what happens okay? If you guys win then it won’t matter.”

“You won’t mind losing?” Cas said, his smile getting a little teasing. 

“To you?” Dean shrugged. “Maybe wouldn’t be too bad.”

Dean stepped closer to Cas and hesitated a moment before kissing him quickly.

“Dean,” Cas said, a little unsure. 

“Crowley already has a picture. Who cares?” Dean joked. “Besides, I hurt my shoulder.”

Dean made a rather adorable pouty face and Cas laughed again. He kissed Dean’s injured shoulder gently. 

“Better?”

“Hurt my lips, too.”

Cas rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed Dean on the lips.


	10. Winners and Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The series reaches a climactic finish in a high stakes Game 7 and Dean makes an important decision regarding the picture.

The next four games went back and forth with who won. In Kansas City, they split the games with a win apiece. Back in Chicago, the victory went to the Angels but in Game Six the home team Bullets pulled out a come from behind win that went into double overtime. Dean and Cas each led their teams in goals and were the talk of every sports channel. The Eastern Conference Finals barely got any coverage since the anchors kept showing brilliant plays Dean and Cas each made for their respective teams. 

What those reporters didn’t know was that the two stars met after every game to talk and ended their conversations with a kiss. Anything that wasn’t hockey, they talked about. The two had also finally exchanged numbers after Game Five and had been texting each other silly things ever since. Apparently, Cas liked the emoticons. Dean literally just said anything, like what he was doing, and Cas replied with a little face or symbol. Benny rolled his eyes every time Dean smiled as he phone buzzed. Dean didn’t say they were from Cas but he didn’t need to. 

Thankfully, all of the trainers had agreed to let Dean continue to play the entire series despite his slightly injured shoulder since it seemed to be doing fine. They just had him ice it a lot which was fine by Dean. As long as he could play, he didn’t care. One little dislocation couldn’t keep him from the Conference Finals. 

It all came down to Game Seven. The pressure was on since the winner in Chicago tonight would be going to the Stanley Cup Finals. There was added pressure for Dean who still hadn’t quite figured out how to solve Crowley’s blackmail problem. 

If the Angels won, Crowley was happy. If the Bullets won, the picture would go public. Dean tried to convince himself he didn’t care what happened with the picture, he truly tried, but if that picture got out it spelled disaster. Some stuff he just wanted to stay private. Of course, he wanted to win for the sake of winning but this complicated things. 

He was quiet as they all geared up for the big game. Benny gave him a knowing look but didn’t say anything. Dean knew Benny and the rest of the team would be giving it their all and so would Dean. How could he, as a professional, willingly throw a game? Going to the Stanley Cup Finals had been his dream since he was a kid playing hockey on a backyard frozen pond, which was true for everyone in the league probably. 

Dean, donning good old number 67, led the team onto the ice and they skated around doing warm-ups. He saw Cas across the ice and paused to subtly watch him skate. He moved gracefully and Dean made a mental note to ask him if he ever did figure skating when he was younger. 

“Yo, Dean. Stop staring at your boyfriend and pass the damn puck,” Benny said. Dean passed the puck harder than he needed to. Clearly, he needed to work on his subtlety. 

The game started with Dean and Cas at center ice like usual and Cas smiled as usual. Dean smiled back. They both looked down and the ref dropped the puck. Dean won it and sent it to his left to Benny. 

It was an intense first twenty minutes. Dean was sure to check Raphael roughly into the boards as many times as he could since he was still pissed about the dislocation of his shoulder. Cas skated circles around the Bullets defense who just couldn’t quite match his skill and Ash was able to stop them all or was lucky enough to have them hit the posts or go wide.

In the second period, Dean finally scored off a pass sent up the ice from Garth. Back in the center circle, Cas gave him a sly wink. 

“Nice shot, Winchester.”

“Thanks Novak. Let’s see what you got.”

It took almost the entire second period but Cas did finally score with a minute left in the period. Dean watched him skate past his bench for the glove hits in celebration of a goal. He gave him a discrete nod with a small smile as he skated by him on the ice. 

In between the second and third periods, Dean had an idea. It hit him as he thought about Cas and he realized he didn’t care if people knew they were together. Hell, he wanted people to know. No matter the outcome of the game, he knew what he had to do. 

The third period began with Michael all over Dean. He kept tangling his stick with Dean’s as he tried to control the puck. Their coach probably realized that Raphael wasn’t an adequate person to defend against Dean and he was right. Michael was definitely tougher. The guy was probably their second best player behind Cas and really stepped up since Lucifer left to go to the Devils.

Dean checked him into the boards and Michael went down. The ref blew the whistle to call a penalty for cross-checking.

“Oh, that’s fucking bullshit!” Dean fought. “The puck was right there, it was a clean hit!” 

The ref escorted Dean to the penalty box where he sat, fuming. It didn’t take long for Cas to get a pass over to a teammate who slapped it past Ash. 

Now, Dean really hated to lose and he wasn’t going down without a fight. His years of training kicked in and he played the last ten minutes of the period the best he might have ever played. No player could get in his way, not even Cas, and he kept shooting. 

Shot after shot went wide or was grabbed by their goalie. Dean was becoming more frustrated as the clock wound down. 

Rufus called a time out when there was two minutes left. It was risky to pull Ash this early for the extra attacker but he had to. This was a do or die mission. 

The puck dropped in a faceoff near Ash’s goal and the Bullets won the face-off. In an attempt that had worked before, they worked the puck up the ice, going back and forth between Benny and Dean and Ash went to the bench. One of the Angels derailed the plan and stole the puck. He shot, missing the empty net just barely, and the crowd let out a roar of disbelief. The Bullets had to chase the puck down with just over a minute left. The stands, full of mostly Angels fans, were on their feet cheering for their team to hold on to their lead. That only fueled Dean more, to prove them wrong and shut them up. 

The Bullets were back on defense playing a dangerous game of keep away. If they lost the puck, it could be an empty net goal and everything would be over. There needed to be just one shot, one goal. 

Less than thirty seconds left. Benny took the puck around behind the net. He knew Dean would be in front of the net. He passed to Dean who got off a shot. 

Plink.

It hit the crossbar of the goal. Dean skated furiously after the puck, hoping to get another shot. He managed to pass it back to Garth. 

Fifteen seconds. 

Garth sent it to Benny. Benny held it until he was pressured by one of the Angels. He passed to Dean who reared back to fire. 

Five…four…

Dean shot. 

Three… two…

The puck went wide of the net. 

The buzzer sounded. 

The Angels cleared the bench to celebrate and were all ecstatic. Dean was numb. Had he honestly just missed twice? That never happened to him. Surely, this was a nightmare and he would wake up the day of the seventh game and he could win it like he had always dreamed. 

He led his team in a quick round of handshakes with the opposing team as was the respectful and customary thing to do in the league. There was no excuse to skip that tradition. The Bullets skated off the ice and their fans left the crowd. It didn’t seem like he was waking up. This was fucking real and it hurt like a bitch. 

~

It took a lot longer than usual for Cas to finally come out to his car after the game. Besides all the pictures, there was the presentation of the conference championship trophy that no one would dare touch as it was bad luck. Only the Stanley Cup mattered. This was just a step towards the ultimate prize. 

“Dean,” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s attention. He had been replaying the last minutes of the game over and over and it was maddening so he was grateful for the distraction in the form of a trench coat wearing hockey player. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted. He knew any smile now would be fake and Cas would know it so he didn’t bother. He was happy to see Cas, sure, but he was still upset about the game. For some reason, Castiel looked a little pissed. 

“Dean, tell me you didn’t,” Cas said in a deep command. Dean would have been lying if he said he didn’t find that voice hot. 

“Do what?” 

“Miss those shots on purpose,” Cas accused.

“Hey, I wanted to win. No way would I do that,” Dean responded, now angry as well. 

That was his dream, to get a chance for the Cup. That accusation was shit and it kind of stung. 

Cas let out a huge breath. 

“I’m sorry, I just… I didn’t want to think we won because of that damn picture. I didn’t want to think you wanted to keep us secret so badly that you actually listened to Crowley,” Cas explained.

“I get it,” Dean shrugged. “I am happy that picture won’t be shared though.”

Cas looked a little hurt. 

“I have a better idea,” Dean said. He pulled Cas close by his hips. “Why don’t we take our own picture? Then we can look good. He got my bad side.”

“I…you’re sure? You don’t care?” 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Dean answered. “Screw Crowley and anyone else." 

"I'm not convinced you have a bad side, Dean," Cas praised. 

"You flatter me," Dean replied. "I want everyone to know about us but we do this on our terms.”

“What are your terms then?” Cas said, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“My first term is you show me your place,” Dean grinned before kissing Castiel. This definitely was not a nightmare anymore if he was dreaming like he thought after they lost. 

“Deal.”

 

Cas drove them back to his apartment. They hadn’t done anything besides kissing since the night they met and this time Dean was very sober. He felt a little nervous but looked over at Cas and his doubts disappeared. Watching him drive, Dean knew this was right. It felt right to be with Cas. 

“You know, I haven’t…with anyone, not since we…” Dean said as they walked into Cas’s apartment building which was simple and plain. Dean knew Cas could afford something much more grand and elegant but they were probably similar in that they were content with moderate accommodations. 

“No?” Cas asked with a teasing grin. 

“Nope,” Dean smiled back as they got on the elevator. “I only thought about you.”

“You’re kind of a sap, you know that?” 

Dean just kissed him, pressing Cas against the wall of the elevator. They continued kissing until the doors opened and Cas grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to his apartment. 

They walked in and Dean didn’t get a chance to look around before Cas’s lips were back on his and he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled him close. Cas ran his hands up Dean’s sides making Dean groan into Cas’s mouth who took the opportunity to get his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

Dean moved his hips against Cas and kissed him back with desperation since he couldn’t get enough. They were both in T-shirts that had their team logos and ripped them off. 

“Bedroom,” Dean commanded. Cas smiled against his mouth and pulled him backwards by his hips to the bedroom. 

They crashed onto the bed, laughing a little before kissing again. It took a moment to get the rest of their clothes off and then Dean was naked above Cas, breathing hard. 

“God, I’m so stupid. I never should have left,” Dean said, looking at Cas and his flushed cheeks. He moved his eyes up and down, taking the time to memorize Cas again, who was doing the same thing. 

He leaned down to suck marks onto Cas’s neck as he groaned under him, pressing his hips upwards so their naked erections rubbed together. 

Cas grabbed the sides of Dean’s face to kiss him, slow and sweet. 

“Don’t leave again,” he said softly. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean said. 

He kissed down Cas’s chest, making sure to flick his tongue over his nipples, making Cas arch his back. Dean held his hips down as he got down to his cock. He looked up at Cas before taking his length into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Cas groaned, throwing his head back. 

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. After a few more bobs up and down, Dean removed his mouth. Cas made a whining noise.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” Dean said. After Cas told him that lube and condoms were in the top drawer in the bedside table, Dean set to prepping Cas. As much as he loved having Cas inside him last time, he wanted to return the favor. He wanted Cas to fall apart underneath him. 

Cas’s hips snapped up again as Dean started with one finger. He started to groan and Dean caught it with a kiss. He took his time and made sure was ready before he pushed inside of him.

Cas threw his head back again and moaned Dean’s name so he picked up the pace. Cas’s knees were tight against his sides and his fingernails gently scraped his back. Dean continued to kiss Cas and suck on his neck as he picked up more speed. 

Cas’s breath hitched and Dean’s movements became fast and erratic as they reached their climax together. 

Dean pulled out and collapsed next to Cas.

“Get a towel,” Cas bossed. 

Dean kissed him before he did. He cleaned them up and pulled Cas close to his chest so they could cuddle and spoon. 

“I remember you like to cuddle,” Cas said. Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone. I can’t let you ruin my tough hockey player image,” Dean grinned and kissed Cas’s shoulder and held him closer. 

“Like I said, you’re a sap.”

Dean just kept smiling into Cas's hair as he fell asleep.


	11. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up with Cas and doesn't want anything else.

Dean woke up with his arms still tangled around Castiel. He immediately smiled. Honestly, for a guy who disliked mornings this made it a hell of a lot better. Pressing closer to Cas’s back, he nuzzled his nose where Cas’s neck and shoulder met where he had left many hickeys last night.

“No,” Cas complained in an adorable sleepy voice. 

“What?” Dean asked, very confused. 

“Go back to sleep,” Cas whined. “It’s early.”

“It’s already ten,” Dean argued, looking at the bedside table clock. 

“Oh,” Cas conceded. 

“Did I tire you out?” Dean teased. He kissed behind Cas’s ear. 

Cas rolled over to face Dean and pressed their foreheads together. He kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around him as best he could. 

“Guess not enough,” Dean laughed. “We could go again?”

“No, we should eat.”

“Okay, I can make something,” Dean offered. “If I remember, I do owe you breakfast.”

“That’s true, you do,” Cas agreed. The last time they had slept together, Dean had promised a breakfast that never happened. He had a lot to make up for, and this was a good place to start.

“I’ll go whip it up. You have stuff for pancakes?”

Cas nodded and kissed Dean again. 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and slid his boxers on. Cas grabbed his wrist when he was getting up. 

“I’m glad you stayed.”

“Me too,” Dean said before kissing Cas. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of doing that.

Dean made some pancakes and also some coffee since it seemed like Cas would need it more than Dean himself usually did. Cas was less of a morning person but was definitely cute when he just woke up. There was a radio in the kitchen and Dean was singing along to the songs on the classic rock station he had found. 

He heard shuffling feet and turned to see Cas standing in the doorway of his bedroom, also in just his boxers, watching Dean cook with a warm smile. The apartment had a front door opening into a living room with a kitchen on the left. The kitchen had a breakfast bar. The bedroom and bathroom were on the right. Dean had taken the time to look around in the daylight since he was preoccupied last night. 

“You just gonna watch or you gonna help me eat these?” Dean asked, holding up a plate of pancakes. 

“Well, you do look extraordinarily good cooking in my kitchen in just your underwear,” Cas said and he walked over, sitting down on a bar stool. Dean laughed and brought him a mug of coffee.

“I didn’t know how you take it…”

“Black’s fine,” Cas answered. 

“Seriously?” 

Cas nodded.

“I usually have cream,” Dean shrugged. He had his own mug of black coffee since Cas didn’t have any cream. It was bitter but not terrible.

They ate their pancakes and continued to listen to the rock music Dean hummed to. Cas didn’t know many of the songs and Dean promised to show him all the rock he loved.

They finished eating and did the dishes together. Cas offered to do them since Dean cooked but Dean wanted to stand next to Cas and maybe flick a little water at him to make him laugh. He could listen to Cas laugh forever. When they finished, they collapsed on the couch.

“Dean,” Cas said, angling to face Dean. “Where you serious about what you said yesterday?”

“About how I was an idiot for ever leaving you?” Dean guessed, turning to face Cas as well.

“No, although you were,” Cas said. Dean playfully hit his arm. “I meant about the picture.”

“Oh, about just sending in our own, telling the world.”

“Yes. Did you mean it?”

“I did,” Dean said. “I don’t want anyone else to hold it over our heads, you know? What we have is awesome and I don’t want someone to be able to make me feel bad about it.”

“What do we have here?”

“It’s a little complicated, huh,” Dean said. He ran a hand through his hair. What do you call it when they slept together twice and kissed a lot but that was almost it?

“I was thinking you could take me to dinner tonight and then we could call it dating,” Cas said, smiling and reaching to grab Dean’s hand. 

“Like boyfriends?” Dean asked, looking up at Cas with a smile.

“Yes,” Cas said and kissed Dean. 

 

Dean and Cas took a shower and decided to put each other’s team shirts on for the picture. That was Dean’s idea. 

“Then they get the point,” Dean said.

“I think if we’re kissing in the picture, they get it,” Cas pointed out. Dean shrugged. Maybe he just wanted to wear his new boyfriend’s shirt. 

“I have a friend, Charlie, who can get this picture all over the internet in no time flat,” Dean said. 

“Should I be jealous of this Charlie?” Cas asked, hearing the pride in Dean’s voice.

“First, she’s a lesbian. Second, she’s like a sister. You need to meet her,” Dean grinned. 

The picture was a cute one of them kissing and while it was still very obvious to see who they were, the team shirts were a dead giveaway to clear up any confusion. After they took it, Dean gave Charlie a call. She agreed enthusiastically to help them out. After that, he sent texts to Sam and Benny so they could hear it from him and not see it on the news. 

It didn’t take long for the first websites to get it up with accompanying rumors and suspicions. Charlie, on Dean’s insistence, had been vague about how long they were together and pretty much anything else. The important part was the picture.

Dean and Cas relaxed on the couch watching TV until the afternoon. Cas was snuggled against Dean’s side and Dean felt terrible for leaving but he needed to change. This time though, he was only leaving for a few hours. 

“I should get going if I’m going to take you to dinner. I need some better looking clothes,” Dean said, getting up. "And a shower." 

"We could shower here, together," Cas suggested. 

"I will take you up on that offer very soon," Dean winked, "but I have a specific outfit I need for this evening." 

“I can't wait," Cas smiled warmly. "Do you want a ride home?”

“It’s cool, I can get a cab,” Dean assured.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Cas said, giving Dean another kiss at the door before he left. 

“See you tonight.”

 

Dean got back to his shared hotel room and collapsed on his bed. Benny came out of the bathroom with a smile. 

“You made the right choice, brother,” he said. 

“Took me long enough but yeah, I think I did,” Dean grinned. 

He flipped on a sports channel that was covering some baseball before switching to hockey. They talked about the Eastern Conference Finals first before switching to the Angels winning last night. Dean hadn’t really thought about the fact that his team had lost. The only thing that mattered to him last night was Cas. It kind of hit him again that his season was over but he wasn’t as sad as he thought he would be. Having Cas really helped with that.

“We just got word of a very interesting photo circulating the internet,” one reporter said. They flashed the photo on screen. Dean had to admit, they looked good. 

“It appears as though Angels player Castiel Novak is in a relationship with Bullets player Dean Winchester. We don’t know how long this has been going on but I’m sure that made the series that ended last night more than a little awkward,” the other guy behind the desk said. 

Dean laughed out loud. The series was probably better since they were playing each other since that meant that Dean could see Cas a lot. The guys spent a few more minutes talking about the picture but then moved on. 

Dean’s phone kept buzzing but Dean only answered Sam’s call. Victor, Garth and Ash could wait. 

“I’m happy for you, Dean,” Sam said. 

“Thanks, man,” Dean said, “you’ll have to meet him after the Finals.”

“Can’t wait.”

After the Stanley Cup Finals, both of them would have plenty of free time to spend together. Until then, Cas needed to keep his focus. If Dean couldn’t win the Cup then maybe Cas could and that would make him just as happy. 

 

For dinner, Dean took Cas to a very nice steakhouse. Cas was appreciative he let Dean change since he was wearing a very flattering suit. It was Cas’s idea for the steakhouse since he knew Chicago better and suggested Chicago Cut. Dean still insisted that he was taking Cas out because he still felt like he had a lot more to make up for since he left him after their first night and was a dick afterwards. Dean would always feel guilty about that no matter how many steakhouses he took him to or many nights they spent together with breakfasts the next morning. 

At their table, they could definitely feel some eyes on them from people who must have caught the news. It was hard but they ignored them.

“It does feel good though,” Dean said.

“Having people stare at us?” Cas asked with a confused head tilt. 

“Well kind of but it's not jut that,” Dean laughed a little. “Having people know we’re together is nice.” 

“It is nice,” Cas smiled.

They continued to eat and enjoy their meal before going back to Cas’s apartment. In contrast to the night before, the sex this time was slow but with no less passion.

“You know, I have a flight back home tomorrow,” Dean said when they were cleaned up and cuddling, facing each other. 

“I know,” Cas said sadly. 

“You have a Cup to win, though. I can’t distract you.”

Cas kissed him.

“I like when you distract me.”

“Well, then why don’t I distract you again right now?” Dean said with a wry smile. He kissed Cas hungrily before rolling over for a turn on top.


	12. Big Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finishes the Stanley Cup Finals. Dean and Cas go visit Sam in California who was big news. Dean gets called in to the Bullets' General Manager's office. What could he possibly want with Dean?

Dean hated being apart from Cas. Daily phone calls and constant texts were no replacement for the real deal. He only got to see his boyfriend on TV as he played in the Stanley Cup Finals. As much as Dean wanted Cas to win, he just wanted the series to be over. He just wanted to be with Cas. The plan was for Cas to come stay with Dean in Lawrence when it was all said and done. 

He was waiting to visit Sam again until he could bring Cas. If he was going to drive all the way out there, he was going to make the trip count since he wasn’t flying if he didn’t have to. One of the few downsides of being a professional athlete was flying everywhere which Dean hated. Sam said he was scared of flying but it was just a strong dislike of moving that fast up in sky where he could die in an instant. Sam's reasonable statistics of plane versus car crashes did nothing to ease his mind.

Game Four had finished and the Angels were now down three games to one. Castiel had been doing a great job and was in line to win MVP of the series, which meant prestige and a trophy. 

“Hey,” Dean answered when Cas called. He figured he was walking out to his car after the game. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted. “Did you watch the game?”

“Wouldn’t have missed it. You looked good out there,” Dean complimented. Cas didn’t score that night but he made plays happened and had a lot of shots on goal. He was a strong presence the other team couldn’t ignore. 

“Thank you. I miss walking out to my car and finding you here.”

“I know. Soon enough we can spend all our time together. We’ll spend so much time together, you’ll get sick of me,” Dean joked. 

“That’s not possible,” Cas said, being completely serious. 

Dean thought he could get used to when Cas said something like that but he always surprised him. It sent a thrill through his entire body that this sweet man was his. 

“How has your team been taking the news of us being together?” Dean asked. 

“Oh, you know how being on a team goes… they’re like brothers, brothers that annoy you to no end. But to answer your question, horribly. They’re, as you would say, dicks.”

“I’m sorry, man. That sucks,” Dean comforted. 

So far, his teammates had been supportive, as had Rufus. The initial shock from Victor, Ash and Garth had quickly become happiness. They actually found it kind of funny that they had to play against each other. Dean told them the whole story from the night they met. That led Victor and Garth to argue if they had placed money on Dean getting a so-called “hat trick” and scoring for the third night in a row when he met Cas. They couldn’t remember. 

“It’s not your fault. And I wouldn’t change anything, you know that.”

“I do,” Dean smiled. “What about Metatron?”

Cas let out a heavy sigh. His coach, Metatron, was the biggest dick of them all. Dean counted his blessings every day that Rufus was his coach. As much as he wanted to play with Cas, he didn’t know how worth it that would be if that asshole was his coach if he ever got traded. There were still a few years on his contract, though. 

“He… I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be playing much if I wasn’t as good as I am,” Cas admitted. No matter how much of a homophobic prick Metatron was, he had no choice but to play Castiel. The team would honestly be nowhere without him. 

“Good thing you’re the second best player in the league and he has no choice,” Dean teased. 

“Oh, second best? Behind you, I’m guessing?” 

“You know I love when you’re behind me, babe,” Dean kept teasing. He imagined a little blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks and grinned wider. 

“What am I supposed to do with you, Dean?” Cas said with a dramatic sigh. 

“Come home to me,” Dean suggested. He said it playfully but meant it. 

“I will. Soon.”

“After you win. I want to touch that Cup when you get to parade around with it this summer.”

Dean would have loved to get the Cup for the day if he won it himself, but his boyfriend carrying it was the next best option. It would be a dream come true to touch the historical trophy. 

"I'll try my best. And then maybe next summer you'll get a chance to bring it home," Cas said. 

"That sounds amazing," Dean sighed. 

“All right, Dean. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye Cas.”

~

The Angels ended up winning Game Five to cut the deficit to only one game but it wasn’t enough. The Philadelphia Rockets won in Game Six despite two amazing goals from Cas. Even though the Angels didn’t win, Castiel still won the Conn Smythe Trophy which was awarded to the player deemed most valuable to his team during the Stanley Cup Finals. That was a rare occurrence for a player not on the winning team to be awarded the trophy.

Right when the game was over, Cas called Dean who consoled him on the loss. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I know it sucks.”

“Yeah, now I feel worse about beating you,” Cas said.

“Well, you being on the winning team eased the blow,” Dean replied. 

“That is true. I don’t particularly feel happy for the other team as I would have for you.” 

“Agreed. But shit, the Conn Smythe! That’s a huge deal, Cas. I’m proud of you,” Dean gushed. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Now, you can come to visit me, right?” Dean said, a slight pleading tone to his voice. 

“I’m headed to the hotel to pack right now. I’ll keep texting you updates. I’ll be there before you know it.”

“Can’t wait to see you.”

“Me neither. Goodbye Dean.” 

Cas got on the bus with his team to his hotel and threw all of his clothes and toiletries into his suitcase. The team was flying home the next morning and he couldn’t wait. He was still in Philly and needed to stop in Chicago before going to Kansas to see Dean. He couldn’t visit his boyfriend for the first time in a couple weeks without fresh clothes. 

Almost exactly a day later, Cas texted Dean he was at O’Hare Airport in Chicago, ready to board to Kansas City. It was a forty minute drive from Lawrence to Kansas City and an hour and a half flight from Chicago to Kansas City. The heads-up gave Dean enough time to tidy up his house a little. He hadn’t really had anyone visit in a while and certainly no one he cared about so much. 

When Cas finally got to Dean’s house, it was a huge relief. Cas felt better already and being with Dean, he felt home. He was exhausted from travelling so much in such a short amount of time. Dean parked in the driveway and walked around his beloved Impala. Before letting Cas grab his bag, he pulled him into a tight hug before kissing him fiercely.

“God, I missed you,” Dean said, smiling against Cas’s mouth. 

“Missed you too,” Cas smiled too. 

They went into the house and Cas relaxed in the living room while Dean made dinner. After they ate some simple pasta, Cas seemed crazy tired so Dean suggested they go to bed. 

“You don’t want to…”

“Oh, I do,” Dean said, figuring Cas meant sex, “but you’re tired. We have all the time in the world for that. For now, I just want to hold you.”

“Such a sap,” Cas shook his head.

“But I’m your sap,” Dean said, kissing Cas and guiding him to bed. 

 

~

Since the two of them basically had an extended vacation, they were able to do anything they wanted. They spent the next couple of days relaxing. Dean had a nice deck in his backyard they would read on or watch TV or just go driving in the Impala. Dean showed Cas all of Lawrence pretty quickly since there wasn’t much, hitting the key spots. There was the house he grew up in and the ice rink he had played on.

“Where the magic began,” Cas said.

“Something like that,” Dean laughed. 

The two continued to lounge around. After a full hockey season that went late into the playoffs and beginning of summer, it was nice to kick back. The weather was warm and the two of them were super content. 

“I was thinking we could visit Sam this weekend,” Dean suggested as they were falling asleep one night. 

“That’s a great idea but I think I would need more clothes,” Cas said. He hadn’t grabbed that many from his apartment since he and Dean had never discussed how long he would stay in Lawrence.

“You can buy some. Or borrow some of mine. You look good in my clothes,” Dean said, pulling Cas close and kissing him on the nose. 

“All right,” Cas agreed. They fell asleep curled up together like they had been doing every night since Cas had been there. Dean actually had a small fear he didn’t mention to Cas that he didn’t know if he would be able to fall asleep without him anymore. 

 

Dean had called to tell Sam they were visiting the upcoming weekend. Sam was all for it and said he couldn’t wait. Cas and he had packed up the Impala for the long road trip and started driving Thursday afternoon. It would take over a day to drive out to California.

“You’re sure you don’t want to fly?” Cas asked. “It would be quicker.” 

“Absolutely not,” Dean shook his head. “This way, we get to know each other more.” 

“If you say so, Dean.”

“I do,” Dean smiled. 

They drove late into the night and crashed at a motel outside of Fort Collins in Colorado. Since they had pent up energy from sitting in a car all day, they put it to good use making love. Cas wanted to try something new and bottomed while on top, riding Dean until he came hard. Cas came not too long after, ribbons of cum shooting onto Dean’s chest.

“How was that?” Cas asked, breathing hard now laying on his back. 

“Amazing,” Dean breathed, also on his back. “If you ever get any other new ideas, let me know.” 

They cleaned each other off and curled up together, falling asleep quickly.

~

 

“Sammy!” Dean greeted, pulling his brother into a hug when he opened the door Friday around dinner time. 

“Hey Dean!” 

Dean put his arm around Cas’s shoulder’s and brought him forward since he had been hanging back.

“This is Cas, Cas this is Sam.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Sam said, shaking his hand.

“And I, you,” Cas answered. 

They all went inside to eat pizza that Sam had ordered and just barely beat them there. They sat in the living room, eating and drinking. Sam and Dean caught up and Sam and Cas got to know each other. Dean figured they would get along and he was happy he was right. Sam explained that he usually ordered out when his fiancée was held up at work and wouldn’t be home until late. 

“Your what?” Dean said, sputtering on his beer.

“Shit,” Sam caught himself. “We were going to tell you together. I proposed to Sarah last week. I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Holy shit,” Dean got up and hugged Sam. “Congratulations, man!” 

Cas also stood and gave Sam another handshake. 

Sarah came home not much later and Dean gave her a huge hug. She gave a Cas a hug, too. She was a little confused why they were so ecstatic to see her until Sam sheepishly told her he had let the cat out of the bag. They continued to talk and stayed up to celebrate. Cas ended up pretty drunk. Dean still had a higher tolerance and led him to the guest room they would share after saying good night to the happy couple. 

“Dean,” Cas whined as Dean took off his shoes after plopping him on the bed. 

“Bed time, Cas. No complaints,” Dean ordered. Dean worked Cas’s pants off so he would be more comfortable. He slipped into sweatpants himself and crawled under the covers with his boyfriend.

“Dean, they’re so happy,” Cas said with a silly grin. Dean laughed and had to kiss Cas’s forehead. 

“Yeah, Cas. They are.”

“You know what?” Cas slurred, clinging onto Dean tightly. 

“What?” Dean asked, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’m happy, too.” 

“Me too, Cas.” 

~

 

The summer was winding down. Dean and Cas had alternated where they would stay, sharing time at both of their places. Dean had sucked it up and flew a lot to save time. He had also been right about struggling to sleep without Cas but that’s what whiskey was for. 

While Cas was in Chicago and Dean was getting ready to join him, he got a phone call.

It was Bobby Singer, the general manager of the Bullets.

“Dean, I need you to get to my office. There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Yes sir,” Dean replied. 

He immediately got into his Impala and drove to Kansas City. He spent the entire forty minutes freaking out why the general manager would want to speak to him. Besides when he signed years ago, Dean had never really talked to the guy. He knew that he and Rufus had been friends since they played together eons ago but that was pretty much it. 

Dean showed up and went to a rare part of the stadium, the big wigs’ offices. The place was mostly empty which was different and a little eerie. 

“Sir?” Dean asked, knocking on Bobby Singer’s door. 

“Dean, come on in.”

“What can I do for you, Mr. Singer?” Dean asked, sitting down. He was across the desk from an older guy in a suit. The suit was obviously not his preferred method of dress since he kept shifting in his seat. He had receding hair and Dean thought he should cover it with a baseball hat maybe. 

“First thing is to cut that out. You can just call me Bobby,” he instructed. Dean nodded.

“I called you in to talk to you about Castiel Novak. I should have done this a while ago, but…”

“Sir…Uh, Bobby… There’s nothing in my contract about this. I checked. My personal life…”

“Is your damn business. I’m aware of your contract, kid.”

Dean let out a sigh of relief. Most of the drive over he was scared this conversation would involve Cas in a bad way. 

“Now,” Bobby continued, “while your little stunt on social media caused a shitstorm for us, that’s not important.” 

“Sorry about that,” Dean muttered. He knew it was polite to apologize but he wasn’t actually sorry. 

“The Angels only signed Novak to a one-year contract. As of tomorrow, he is an unsigned free agent,” Bobby explained. 

Dean stared at him, dumbfounded. He honestly didn’t know anything about Cas’s contract.

“Now, normally I don’t do this but I figured in your case I should. I wanted to get your opinion on signing him.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. 

“Hell yes! Please do, holy crap. If the Angels are too stupid to resign him…”

“They don’t plan on resigning him. I talked to their higher ups this morning. They aren’t pleased with your relationship. We, on the other hand, don’t care. The two of you could be quite the dynamic duo. Play the hockey you have been and we won’t have a problem. Got it?”

“You got it, Bobby.”

Dean grinned as he stood up and shook Bobby’s hand. He grinned the entire drive home. If he played with Cas, he could see him every day. It was a dream come true.

~

Cas got the call about being signed and Dean knew it was happening but both wanted to wait to talk about it in person. Dean flew into Chicago and Cas picked him up in his silly gold car. 

“So, get any calls recently?” Dean smirked.

“You knew?” Cas asked, turning his head as he drove.

“Yeah, Bobby called me in to ask what I thought about it. I said it was a good idea.”

“Dean, how could you help decide my future like that without talking to me?” Cas accused. 

“Why are you angry? I thought this would be a good thing,” Dean said defensively. 

“You told them to sign me, you decided for me. I have to leave my team, I have an apartment here…”

“Your team is a bunch of dicks,” Dean pointed out. 

Cas glared out at the traffic ahead of them. Dean let out a sigh. 

“And I didn’t decide for them. I just said it would be a good idea. How stupid would we be to not sign a Conn Smythe winner?”

Dean could have sworn Cas’s glare lessened and his death grip on the driving wheel let up. 

“You know, my team is a bunch of dicks,” Cas agreed. 

“They are,” Dean smiled. “And I didn’t tell you because I thought it would be a pleasant surprise.”

“It is certainly a surprise. I’ll get back to you on if it’s pleasant.”

“Aw Cas, come on. Of course it is. You’ll get to be with me all the time. We can travel together!” 

Cas smiled finally. 

“What about my apartment?” 

“You know, I have an idea where you could stay in Kansas…”

“Where would that be?” Cas asked, feigning ignorance at where Dean was going with this. 

“Move in with me,” Dean suggested. 

“Only if you stop hogging the sheets in the morning. And you always wake me up with coffee,” Cas said, laying out his terms. 

“If not coffee because I don’t want to get out of bed and leave you, will a blowjob be acceptable?” Dean countered. 

Cas thought about it. He hummed to himself as they sat at a stop light. 

“Come on,” Dean pleaded. 

“All right. I accept your terms.”

Dean slid across the bench seat and kissed Cas. They kept kissing and didn’t notice the light turn green. That was, until the cars behind them started honking. 

“See, Chicago people are mean. They’re much nicer in Lawrence. You’ll love living there.”

“With you? I’d love living anywhere,” Cas answered. He grabbed one of Dean’s hands and drove them one last time to his apartment.


	13. Cups, Rings, and Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas start the new season on the same team and they are quite the dynamic duo.
> 
> **FLUFF and SMUT** (lots of it)

Dean and Cas adapted very quickly and very happily to moving in together. It was easy to drive everything Cas wanted from his Chicago apartment back to Lawrence. Dean had plenty of space for all of Castiel’s stuff and was grateful to have someone live with him. His house wasn’t that big but sure felt like it when he had it all to himself. 

Practices started up and then so did the new season. The players on the team were still cool with Dean and Cas dating. Dean breathed a sigh of relief that their opinion didn’t change. Some tabloids had been harsh, as had some players on other teams, but it didn’t matter. Cas was his and their team accepted him. 

Rufus tried something new about a third of the way into the season and had Castiel play right wing instead of center. He put him on the same line as Dean and Benny. They were unstoppable. Dean could read Benny since he had played with him for so long and Cas he knew better than himself sometimes. The three of them meshed well with only a few bumps along the way between Benny and Cas. The three of them started producing immediately and they led the team in goals and assists. 

“I didn’t think I would like playing right wing. But playing out there with you is great,” Cas said. 

They were falling asleep the night before a game, together, since the two of them were roommates when they travelled. Benny, when Dean told him that’s what he wanted, didn’t complain. He said he would room with Ash who was usually the odd man out. 

“We’re the best players in the league. We’re unstoppable you know,” Dean said. Cas kissed him as his answer. 

\---

 

Both Dean and Castiel were chosen for the All-Star Game halfway through the season. The catch was that they would be playing on opposite teams. 

“That’s how they’re doing it this year. They’re picking captains and doing a draft for the game,” Rufus explained when held them back in the locker room to tell them. 

Dean would be a captain of one team and Castiel was the assistant captain on the opposing team. 

“It’ll be like old times,” Dean joked. Cas smiled, already feeling better. 

They chose their teams and got set for the game. Dean was stuck with Michael on his team and Raphael had landed with Cas. 

“How hard should I ding your boyfriend, Winchester? Does he like it rough?” Michael taunted in the locker room before the game. 

Dean flew at him without thinking but was held back by three of his temporary teammates before he could do anything. 

A similar thing happened with Raphael but Cas actually clocked him before he could be stopped. He didn’t like being called a traitor when the trade was out of his control. He was happy where he was and couldn’t worry about what his former Angels thought of him. 

The game ended up being friendly enough and very high scoring since they best of the best was out on the ice. Dean notched two goals and an assist while Cas had three very nice assists. 

“Looked good out there,” Dean said. 

“You too,” Cas replied. The two had met outside of the locker rooms to talk. 

“Hurry up and change so we can go home,” Dean winked. 

\---

 

It had been over a year since Dean had met Cas. There had been so many times, especially after a particularly good game or amazing fuck, that Dean had almost said “I love you.” He tried in the mirror but he found saying it to himself was even harder. Castiel was great and Dean wanted to tell him but he was scared. Once that was out there, you couldn’t take it back. It had seemed like Cas had wanted to say it too but maybe sensed Dean’s hesitation and waited. 

The playoffs were upon them again. The Bullets were the President’s Trophy Winner with the best record in the league after the regular season and the number one seed in the Western Conference for the playoffs. They coasted through the first two rounds on their top line’s skill. Dean, Cas, and Benny were the best line in the league without doubt and a force to be reckoned with. 

The Bullets were strong favorites to beat the Angels in the Finals and hopefully their Eastern Conference opponent as well. 

The night before they would fly to Chicago for Game One, Dean and Cas cuddled up at home in Lawrence. They had a tough practice earlier and were tired and sucked each other off instead of having sex. Cas’s back was pressed against Dean’s chest, whose arms wrapped protectively around him. 

“Cas, you asleep?” Dean asked softly. 

“Yes,” Cas mumbled. Dean laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

He didn’t say anything else and waited for Cas’s breathing to slow and even out. He was going to take Sam’s advice and tell Cas he loved him while he was asleep. That way, he could say it without the fear of Cas not saying it back or worse, leaving. Sam had tried for the rest of their phone conversation to convince Dean neither of those would happen but Dean, of course, didn’t listen. 

“Cas?” Dean whispered. Cas didn’t stir. 

Dean took a slow, deliberate breath before he bared his soul. 

“Cas, you are the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me,” he said, eyes closed and whispering. “I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I love you. That felt good to say. I do, I love you. You almost became my biggest “what if” and I am so glad you gave me another chance. I love you, Cas.”

Dean smiled against Cas’s hair and fell asleep.

\---

 

He woke up without Cas in his arms and started to freak out. Did Cas hear him last night? Did he leave?

Their bedroom door pushed open. 

“Oh, you’re awake. Good,” Cas said, carrying a tray of what smelled like pancakes and coffee.

“Morning. You made me breakfast in bed?” Dean smirked and let out a sigh of relief.

“No, I made us breakfast in bed. There’s plenty for both,” Cas replied, emphasizing the word “us.” He sat the tray down in front of Dean.

They sat crossed legged across from each other and ate. When Dean was done and had finished his mug of coffee, with cream like he liked it and Cas had always remembered, Cas told him to look under his plate. 

Dean gave him a confused look but did it. Under his plate was a note that read “I love you, too.”

“You heard me?” Dean asked nervously. Cas nodded. “Damn, you must be a light sleeper.”

“Flip it over.”

The back read “Took you long enough.”

Dean laughed and actually felt tears in his eyes from laughing, relief and sheer happiness. 

“You mean it, Cas?” 

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

They almost missed their flight since they lost of track of time having sex, saying I love you over and over against every part of each other. 

\---

 

Sam and Sarah’s wedding was planned late enough into the summer to make sure Dean, his best man, and his boyfriend could make the wedding if they made the Stanley Cup Finals. It was a good thing too because they did. 

It took seven games but the Bullets got their revenge and beat the Angels in a rematch of last year’s Conference Finals. Cas had gotten pretty beat up, taking frequent hard checks from his former teammates. Dean had almost gotten into numerous fights to defend him but Cas always stopped him.

“They’re not worth it, let’s just win,” was his advice. He was right. Winning was the sweetest revenge in the business, served ice cold.

The Bullets had home ice advantage and would start the Stanley Cup Finals at home in Kansas City against the defending champions, the Philadelphia Rockets. Cas and Dean got ready with everyone else in the locker room. Before they went out onto the ice, Cas was in line behind Dean and said “I love you” so only he could hear. Dean said it back just as quietly with a smile. He would never get tired of hearing that or saying it. 

The Rockets were not as physical of a team as the Angels but they were quick. The entire game seemed different as it was much more mental. Quick stick-handling meant nothing if a guy was on your ass and could take the puck before you blinked. 

It was hard but the Bullets won game one, 2-1. Their defense actually scored both of their goals. 

Game two, still in Kansas City, went into overtime. It took an extra fifteen minutes before Castiel scored. As they walked off the ice, Dean grabbed Cas’s jersey and pulled him close to kiss his cheek. That was the second picture of them that went viral on the internet after their initial photo. 

They flew to Philadelphia and got ready for Game Three. There was a little bit of downtime so Cas was relaxing on the bed flipping through channels. Dean was pacing by the window. 

“Dean, will you come over here? You’re making me freak out,” Cas insisted. 

“I can’t,” Dean said, still pacing. “We’re in the Finals and I… I’m nervous as hell. I've never played in games that meant so much.”

“More or less nervous than the first time you said you loved me?” Cas asked, a small smile starting. 

“Less,” Dean said. His pacing slowed down. 

“More or less than when you had to face me after ditching me the morning after we first had sex?”

“Definitely less,” Dean stopped all together. He let out a deep breath and smiled. 

He collapsed on the bed close to Cas and kissed him.

“Thank you.”

\---

 

Games Three and Four were both won by Philly. Dean had a goal in each and Cas managed one assist but it wasn’t enough. Maybe the defense wasn’t tight enough or Philly was just better. The series was tied and something had to change.

“What do we have to do?” Dean asked, getting a massage from Cas as they sat on their hotel bed following the Game Four loss.

“We keep doing what we have been doing. It’s been working, mostly,” Cas answered. They switched for Dean to give him a massage. 

“I could go for a drink. Or twelve.”

“I will not have a hungover Dean Winchester be my linemate. Not happening,” Cas instructed. 

“Fine,” Dean said, pouting a little. “We just really need to win.”

Thankfully, Game Five was a victory at home. It was a relief to be back in the lead and to win in front of their fans. It was also nice to go back to Philly when they were ahead. Home teams tended to win a lot in playoffs. 

Game Six was about to start and Dean was lacing his skates. Cas, already dressed and ready, placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“We got this,” he reassured. Dean nodded. 

Maybe he didn’t share the confidence exactly but he knew he would fight like hell. 

The first two periods were scoreless. In between periods two and three, Rufus got them pumped up and they scored less than five minutes into the third period. The Rockets scored less than five minutes after that. 

Dean played furiously but could not get the shot he wanted. It went wide or hit a defensemen or one particularly rough one, hit the post. God, Dean hated that. 

The buzzer went for the end of regulation. 

“Nothing beats playoff hockey but overtime playoff hockey, right?” Dean joked. 

Cas saw his boyfriend’s nervousness through the joke but smiled. This entire season, Dean felt like he had something to prove. Since he was in a relationship with a man, a teammate no less, he felt like he still had to prove he was the best. Still tough and masculine. Cas understood it but he wanted Dean to realize how talented he was without the prestige and media telling him so. 

They got back out for overtime. Both teams were exhausted and it showed. Dean tried hard to push himself but could feel himself running out of gas. Over sixty minutes of tough hockey took a toll. 

Cas took the puck up the center and Dean swung right. Benny was up ahead on the left. Cas sent the puck and got it back when he shook his defenseman. Cas turned, looked to Dean and passed. Dean grabbed it, skated until he was almost even with the net and shot. 

It took a moment for everyone to realize it had gone in. Dean was the first to know and he threw his stick in the air and then his gloves in celebration. The goalie looked behind him and saw it. The Bullets bench went wild and jumped over the edge onto the ice, gloves and helmets flying with reckless abandon. 

They had won the Stanley Cup. 

The entire Bullets team dogpiled on the ice. Dean made sure he was close to Cas and held him, quickly kissing him on the cheek. 

In a blur, championship baseball hats were brought out and they all put them on. They eagerly awaited the officials of the NHL to bring out the beautiful Cup. It was given to Dean first as the captain. He lifted it high above his head before bringing it down to kiss it like he had seen players do his whole life. It felt surreal. Next, he handed it to Cas who did the same thing. 

After it went around the team, they presented Dean with the Conn Smythe Trophy for the Finals MVP like Cas had won the year before. 

“No way,” Dean grinned. He skated over and accepted it. He smiled for a few pictures before putting it back down on its podium to pose with his team and their Cup. His arm was around Cas’s shoulders in the picture.

“We did it!” he said into his boyfriend’s ear. Neither could stop smiling. 

There was a bunch of champagne and beer in the locker room and they sprayed it everywhere and drank out of the Cup. The celebration, pictures and drinking continued until Rufus said they had a flight to catch. The Cup had to be taken home to Kansas City. 

On the plane, the Cup was buckled into its own seat and accompanied by an NHL official who wore gloves to handle the precious thing.

There was more drinking and cheering. The cheers escalated when Dean finally pulled Cas into a real kiss. Nothing too much since they were in front of their teammates but more than just on the cheek like before. Dean didn’t think he could have been happier with Cas but he was wrong. God, he was so wrong. Winning the Cup with the love of his life by his side? No player had ever had this exact opportunity, scoring a winning goal with their significant other passing them the puck to do it, and they both soaked in every second. 

When they landed, Dean unbuckled the Cup and picked it up to carry it off the plane. There was a decent crowd of fans. He knew there would be more when they would have a parade through the city. The Cup would stay in the Bullets stadium until then, under lock and key. 

The team went out to celebrate at a bar. Most of them were at least solidly buzzed, if not more, and more drinking seemed like the thing to do. The bar was full of people who had watched the game and cheered like crazy when they walked in. Someone yelled that drinks for the team were on the house and they got a round of shots and pitchers of beer. 

Since the Impala was parked by the airport from when they flew to Philly and Dean was in no state to drive home to Lawrence anyways, Dean and Cas joined their teammates who also weren’t going home in taking their bus to a hotel. 

The two of them curled up together, too tired and drunk to do anything except sleep. 

“I can’t believe we won, Cas,” Dean grinned, facing Cas. 

“I know. You’re awesome,” Cas said, kissing Dean. 

“So are you. I love you,” Dean slurred, his eyes drooping. 

“Love you too.” 

They were asleep instantly. 

\---

 

After a crazy parade full of fans, photos and more booze even though it was ten in the morning, Dean and Cas finally returned to Lawrence. 

“It’s good to be home,” Dean said, collapsing on their couch. 

“It is,” Cas agreed, crashing next to him. He snuggled up to Dean’s side and they watched coverage of them winning the Cup. 

A few days later, officials from the NHL brought the Cup for Dean’s day with it. Every player got a day with it to show it around his hometown, starting with the captain. Since Cas lived with him, his day would follow so they really got it for two days so it would be easier. 

“Don’t you want to take it home?” Dean asked. Cas didn’t talk about much about his parents or his hometown, Chicago. 

“I am home,” Cas answered. “And I told my brother and sister to come here.”

“I finally get to meet them?” Dean wondered. He had heard so much about Gabriel and Anna, those two Cas talked about a lot. 

Sam was also flying in to celebrate with them and to get a chance to see the Cup in person. It was very close to his wedding and Dean appreciated it that Sam would come. 

The Cup, Dean, Cas, Sam, Anna and Gabriel crowded on to the back patio of Dean’s house for a picture. Dean and Cas had their Bullets jerseys on with shorts. Everyone got along well. Dean and Anna were fast friends after she threatened him if he ever hurt her brother. Gabriel said the same thing but more jokingly. He kept flirting with Sam until Cas told him he was engaged. Gabriel shrugged but didn’t stop and Sam didn’t seem to mind too much. After the group shot, there was a picture of just Dean and Cas. 

Dean had a plan from the moment they won. He wanted to use the Cup to propose to Cas. He had picked out a ring in between the Conference Finals and Cup Finals. After he told Cas he loved him, he knew. There had never been anyone that he had said it to before, despite having several girlfriends. The Cup would just be the perfect prop and it was time to put the plan into action. 

“Cas, hold on,” Dean said, stopping Cas who was going to head back inside.

“What is it, Dean?

“I need to ask you something,” Dean asked. Cas tilted his head and knit his eyebrows.

“You know you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me right?” Dean continued. Cas nodded, not sure where his boyfriend was going. “I’ve only been saying I love you for a little bit but I have for a lot longer. I’ve loved you for a long time and I want to love you for the rest of my life.”

Now Cas got where he was going and it was made more clear when Dean got on one knee next to the Cup. Their siblings were smiling off to the side. Sam knew it was coming but Cas’s siblings had no idea. Anna’s hands covered her mouth in surprise. The photographer that came with the Cup subtly snapped one picture of the couple and their trophy. 

“The only way I can be happier right now,” Dean said, glancing at the Cup, “is if you’ll marry me, Cas.”

“Yes!” Cas said, without hesitation. Dean stood up and placed the gold band on his fiancé’s finger. 

They stood on either sides of the Cup. Cas grabbed a fistful of Dean’s jersey and pulled him over the Cup to kiss him. Dean was stunned and took a moment before kissing Cas back. Cas’s enthusiasm never failed to take Dean by surprise.

That was the third picture of the two of them that the internet went nuts about. 

\---

 

“I don’t like this thing,” Dean complained, adjusting his bowtie. He was in a tux getting ready for Sam’s wedding. Dean and Cas had flown out to California for it on Cas’s insistence. He held his hand through takeoff and landing like he always did when they travelled for games. 

“I think I’m the one who’s supposed to be freaking out right now?” Sam said. Dean dropped his hands.

“Right. All about you,” Dean said. “You doing good, man?”

“I am,” Sam beamed. 

Dean smiled. He couldn’t believe his little brother was getting married. If only their mom could see her baby boy now. 

The ceremony was amazing and Dean wouldn’t admit it but Cas saw him tear up since he was next to him as a groomsman and caught it. At the reception, plenty of Sarah’s bridesmaids, particularly her sister who was her maid of honor, wanted to dance with Dean. He kept making lame excuses until he finally dragged Cas onto the dance floor, pulled him close and kissed him. Then they got the idea. 

\---

 

After the reception, Dean and Cas went back to their hotel room. Sam and Sarah would be going on their honeymoon the next day to Hawaii. 

“I can’t believe that’s going to be us soon,” Cas said. 

“Me neither,” Dean agreed. “But I can’t wait.”

Cas shut the door of their room and pulled Dean to bed. 

“You look damn good in a tux, Dean,” Cas said, running his eyes up and down his fiancé. 

“You too,” Dean said, “but I’ve wanted to take it off all night.”

Cas smiled. He reclined back on the pillows and let Dean climb on top of him. They pushed their jackets off and threw them to floor. Dean used his hand to pull Cas into a kiss by the back of his neck while the other worked off his bow tie. Cas got Dean’s off easier and then their shirts went too. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Dean said, running his hands up Cas’s chest. 

“Takes one to know one,” Cas teased, also running his hands up Dean’s chest. 

He pulled Dean in for a kiss, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Dean ground his hips down, half-hard and getting harder the more Cas kissed and moaned. Cas pushed up with his hips.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned, breaking the kiss. He quickly got Cas’s pants off then his own before their boxers went too. 

The lube they brought was fetched and Cas worked Dean open above him. Dean rocked back onto Cas’s fingers with a gasp. He learned he really loved bottoming while on top, riding Cas and making him fall apart. Dean was ready and slowly lowered himself onto Cas’s cock.

Cas threw his head back in a loud groan. Dean, breathing heavy, started moving slowly and Cas groaned again. 

“Those noises…fuck…” Dean moaned. He continued riding Cas’s cock, loving the feel of his fiancé inside him before moving down to kiss Cas hungrily and suck marks onto his neck.

“Mine,” Dean growled against Cas’s neck. 

“Mine,” Cas said, sucking back on Dean’s neck when Dean stopped. He reached up and lightly scratched Dean’s back, digging a little more when Dean picked up speed. 

Cas moved his hands to Dean’s ass, urging him even faster. He gladly obliged, riding him until they both came, hard, together and moaning each other’s names. 

“Fuck,” Cas said, sweaty and out of breath.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, collapsing next to him.

“Towel,” Cas bossed like usual. Dean laughed and got one to clean them off. 

Cas pulled Dean to his chest, murmuring “I love you” into his hair.

“Love you too, Cas.” 

\---

 

On September 18th, Cas and Dean were all set to get married in Kansas City. 

Dean, unlike his brother had been for his wedding, was freaking out. 

“Dean, you’re fine. Breathe,” Sam said as Dean paced. 

Dean took a shaky, shallow breath and continued to pace. 

“I can’t. I’m freaking out. I know you weren’t but I am.”

“Why?” Sam asked gently. 

“It’s a big freaking deal! He’s the first person I’ve ever loved like this and what if I mess it up?”

“Dean,” Sam said, pretty sternly. Dean stopped and Sam put his hands on his shoulders. “Cas loves you. You love him. I’ve seen how you look at each other, okay? You’re going to be fine. And if you’re not, there’s no hope for anyone else. No one else matters when you two are together. You are each other’s whole worlds.”

Dean nodded. It was all true. Sam left to go wait by the altar as the best man.

Dean waited until it was time. He and Cas decided to walk down the aisle together since neither was the bride and there wasn’t a better way to do it. Dean watched Cas walk out from where he had been waiting and smiled immediately. Cas smiled back. 

“How did I get this lucky?” Dean asked him.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Cas replied. 

The two interlocked hands and walked past all of their family and friends, continuing to smile and look over at the other. The entire Bullets team was there, so was Rufus and Bobby. Anna was in the crowd. Sam and Gabriel were the two best men waiting for Cas and Dean to get up there. 

Up in front of the church pews with their loved ones, they declared their devoted and undivided love to each other. Dean would kick anyone’s ass if they mentioned his singular happy tear but Cas wiped it away with his thumb as the priest talked and it was obvious and sweet. 

They kissed as everyone cheered and that was it. They were married. The newlyweds walked down the aisle again to applause and got in a limo to go to the reception. Both were grinning which made it hard to kiss in the back of the limo. 

“God, Cas I love you,” Dean said, smiling against his husband’s mouth.

“I love you, too. This is the best day of my life,” Cas smiled back. 

“Beats winning the Stanley Cup,” Dean admitted. 

“It does. That was a close second, though,” Cas agreed. Dean laughed and kissed his husband breathless. 

The reception wasn’t very lavish but it was beautiful anyways. Everyone seemed to disappear to Dean and Cas as they had their first dance, grinning like the lovestruck fools they were. Their cake was shaped like the Stanley Cup with two hockey figures on top. One, with lighter hair, had number 67 and was placed close to the darker-haired number 9. They fed each other cake as their family “aww’ed.” 

Everyone gave them hugs and congratulations through the night and eventually the night was winding down. 

The hockey season hadn’t officially started up again and there was time for a honeymoon. After a lot of discussion, they would be going to several islands in the Caribbean. Dean normally didn’t look forward to flying but Cas would be with him. The flight was tomorrow and Dean was actually excited. 

“So,” Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean. They were in their limo going to the nicest hotel in Kansas City. “Victor was telling me the night we met. You were trying to get laid for the third night in a row?” 

Dean grimaced. Why did Victor have to open his stupid mouth?

“Yeah, well that was before I met you,” Dean tried to explain. 

“You were talking with a blonde that time. Did you settle for me that night?” Cas accused. 

“We’re already fighting?” Dean asked, hiding his guilt with humor. “That didn’t take long.”

“Did you?” Cas insisted, his intense eyes boring down on Dean. 

“No,” Dean said strongly. “You walked up and I forgot all about her. She left because I ignored her, remember?”

Cas nodded slowly. 

“You also remember the second night we slept together, at your apartment? I told you I hadn’t slept with anyone since our first time. I didn’t want anyone else after I met you.”

Cas smiled, pleased with Dean’s answer. He kissed him softly. 

“So, I was your third in a row? A hat trick?”

“Best hat trick of my career,” Dean smirked. 

Cas climbed into Dean’s lap and kissed him breathless as their limo drove them to officially start their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I hoped you liked it. I already have other ideas in the works so stay tuned. If you want, my tumblr is the same as my name on here, jensenisafallenangel. Thanks!


End file.
